


The Blood Sorceress

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Family, Furry, Futanari, Harem, Immortality, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: In the year X769 Makarov who was now Master of Fairy Tail had a fateful encounter that would change his very life. Now watch as he deals with things through the years after the encounter and see what becomes of Fairy Tail now. What happened and what will happen? Well there is only one way to find these answers so follow me as I tell you unforgetable story.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year X769 Makarov who was now Master of Fairy Tail had a fateful encounter that would change his very life. Now watch as he deals with things through the years after the encounter and see what becomes of Fairy Tail now. What happened and what will happen? Well there is only one way to find these answers so follow me as I tell you an unforgetable story.

On Septemper 22, X769 Makarov Dreyar who is now the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail and a Wizard Saint was taking a walk through East Forest for some fresh air. As he was walking through the forest a blackish red portal opened up surprising Makarov who gasped in surprise. Makarov continued to look at the portal before he seen a woman with long silver hair down to the middle of her back and one golden eye walk out of it. This woman's other eye was missing and blood was running out of it as it dripped down her face, but Makarov noticed this didn't seem to bother the woman at all. This woman didn't have no clothing on which made Makarov's eyes widen as he seen that, but he ignored it as the woman seemed to have several sever wounds on her body at the moment. Makarov noticed she was carrying something in her arms that was wrapped in silver and black wolf fur. He was worried about the woman's condition, but she seemed to not show even the slightest bit of caring about it. Her one eye was sad, dull, and lifeless at the moment without a single hope.

Makarov was about to say something and went to walk forwards, but apparently the woman heard him even though he didn't make a sound or at least not that he knew. She looked over at him before her eyes narrowed and she jumped back barring her fangs at him. Makarov froze as he seen that and looked at her curiously. The woman continued to look at him for a moment before she stopped barring her fangs at him and her eyes light up with hope. She then ran over to him before shoving the thing she was carrying that was wrapped in silver and black wolf fur in his arms. Makarov was about to question the woman, but before he could say a word the woman had ran over to the blakish red portal and then disappeared inside it as the portal closed behind her.

Makarov confused looked down at the bundle in his arms curiously wondering what the stange woman gave him. He started to unwrap the bundle carefully and slowly, but soon gasped as he seen a baby and a puppy. Makarov sat the bundle down carefully on the ground before unwrapping the buddle fully getting a better look. The baby was unclothed and unlike most babies this one had small fangs peaking out of it's mouth, a small blackish red tail that seemed to be resting at the moment, two small blackish red horns that currled before pointing straight up, and golden-red hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight, but it's eyes was shut as it sleeps. Makarov seen that it looked like a boy because it had a penis and balls. There was also a bat shaped necklace that dangled down from the little baby's neck. He didn't want to wake the baby boy up so he left it the way it was laying there next to the puppy.

Makarov now looked at the puppy, because he never seen such a dog or creature like it. The puppy had two heads, two tails, and blood red tiny eagle wings. The puppy was covered in black fur except for it's paws and the tips of it's tails which was blood red like it's eagle wings. Realizing the woman had entrusted him with something so precious made Makarov look back at where the portal was at.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them," said Makarov before looking back down. "Let's get you two home."

Makarov then carefully wrapped the little baby and the puppy back up before he gently picked them up. After that Makarov carefully walked back out of the forest not trying to wake the little baby and puppy up at all.

The next day Makarov brought the baby and the puppy with him to Fairy Tail so he could continue to take care of them. He opened the guild after unlocking the guild doors and then walked into the silent and dark guild. It was already about four in the morning so no one would be there at the moment. He walked over to where the stairs was at quietly and carefully before heading up them to the Guild Master office. Once inside the Guild Master office Makarov went over to the couch nearby before gently setting the baby and puppy down on the couch. The baby and puppy had not even woken up over the night so far, but Makarov was not to worried about that at all. He walked over to his desk before sitting down and going about doing his Guild Master work.

Two hours went by before some of the guild members showed up at the guild downstairs. Makarov however ignored that as he continued with his work at his desk. After about another hour more of the guild members showed up at the guild downstairs . Makarov decided he will go down stairs and get something to drink, but first he needed to check on his little baby and puppy first. Makarov got up and walked over to the wolf fur bundle on the couch before he carefully unwrapped it to see the baby had it's eyes open looking at him while the puppy crawled around with it's eyes that was brilliant blue open. Makarov noticed one of the baby's eye was sky blue while the other was golden. He was surprised when he seen the gold eye the baby had and thought back to when the woman gave him the bundle. He wondered what happened, but discarded it as he smiled at the baby and puppy. The baby gurgled for a moment before smiling at him. 

"Well hello there little one," said Makarov. "Nice to see your awake. Now how about we go see everyone."

The baby just turned it's head sideways looking away as he said that.

"You don't want to go with me?" asked Makarov.

The baby turned and looked back at him before gurgling and then smiling.

"Alright then lets get you fixed up then," said Makarov.

Makarov then went about moving the wolf fur around so that the baby's head and the puppy's heads was out of the wolf fur. Then he carefully picked them up before carrying them in his arms as he walked towards the Guild Master office doors. Makarov stopped and looked around before looking down at the baby.

"This is the Guild Master office," said Makarov pointing around the room.

The baby just continued to look at him smiling. Makarov then turned around and opened the Guild Master office door before going out of it closing it behind him as he did. After that he then walked over to the stairs before he walked down them to the bottom floor.

"Hey gramps!" shouted Laxus running over. "What's that you got?"

Everyone in the guild turned and looked to see Makarov had a bundle in his arms.

"Yeah what is it Master?" asked Macao curiously.

"It's your little Uncle and a puppy," said Makarov.

"What really?" asked everyone surprised.

Laxus' eyes widen before he started looking excited.

"I want to see," said Laxus.

"Okay, Okay, but be careful," said Makarov.

Makarov then put the baby down some so Laxus could see. He continued to look at the baby for a moment who continued to look at him.

"Can I hold him?" asked Laxus.

"You have to be very gentle now okay," said Makarov.

Laxus nodded his head as Makarov lead him over to the bar counter. Then he put the baby and the puppy down before unwrapping the wolf fur. Soon as he did Laxus picked up the baby. The moment he picked up the baby though it peed all over him. Makarov was confused as he seen something different about the baby or was his eyes playing tricks on him. Makarov rubbed his eyes before looking again to see the same thing. With Laxus holding the baby up with it's back to him he could see that the baby had a pussy as well, but could that really be possible? He's never heard of a baby having both reproduction systems before.

"Ugggg gross," said Laxus disgusted. "He peed all over me."

The baby was not happy when he said that as it started to cry.

"Laxus wait a moment," said Makarov. "I am not sure if it's a boy."

Makarov walked over and took the crying baby and the moment he did the baby stopped crying. Makarov then sat the baby down on the counter before he checked the baby who continued to stay there looking at him. What he seen was exsactly what he thought. The baby had both reproduction systems. Laxus seen this as well before looking confused.

"Gramps why does the baby have two privates?" asked Laxus confused.

"Not sure," said Makarov shaking his head.

"So is it a boy-?" asked Laxus before being cut off as he was hit with an unseen force and went flying through the air crashing into the guild wall.

"What the heck was that?" asked Macao confused.

Makarov noticed as soon as Laxus mention boy the baby looked angry then he went flying. He wondered if the baby was the one that did that, because whatever it was he didn't even detect any magic being used at all.

"Not sure what that was. I didn't feel any magic at all being used," said Makarov, "but I don't think the baby likes being called a boy."

To answer him as he said that tables started floating off the floor in the guild about a foot before falling and crashing into the ground. Again Makarov didn't detect any magic being used, but the moment he said boy the baby got angry again.

"Again another strange thing," said Wakaba surprised.

"Didn't detect any magic again either," said Makarov.

Laxus got back up and walked back over looking at the baby and puppy again.

"Why does the baby have a tail and horns and the puppy look weird?" asked Laxus.

"That's a good question," said Makarov. "Well then you can be a girl."

The baby gurgled as he said that before smiling.

"Seems the baby approves," said Macao.

"Yes I think your right," said Makarov nodding his head.

"Do they have a name yet?" asked Laxus.

"No, not yet," said Makarov. "They just woke up."

"How about Laxia?" asked Laxus.

He went flying again as he said that before crashing against the guild wall as the baby started crying. 

"I don't think she approves," said Makarov.

Everyone else started randomly calling out names, but this only seemed to keep making the baby cry as well as tables and chairs fly accross the room as though someone threw them. They only flew one at a time every time someone got a name wrong. Makarov sighed at the damage before deciding the others better stop trying to give her a name.

"Lets just give it some thought for now," said Makarov.

Everyone agreed on that as he said that as to many unusual things have been happening lately. Makarov then decided it be best to give his daughter a bath.

"Alright I think you need a bath little one," said Makarov at the girl.

"I need one too," said Laxus.

The baby cried again as he said that before another table and chair flew across the room that everyone had to dodge.

"You'll have to wait until after Laxus," said Makarov.

"Sure gramps," said Laxus confused as he look at the destroyed tables and chairs.

Makarov then picked up the baby before he started walking away to the kitchen to give the baby a bath. As he did that he looked at the others.

"Watch the puppy while I'm giving her a bath," said Makarov.

Everyone nodded their heads as he said that. Makarov then went and gave the baby a bath which surprisingly was simple as she just continued to sit there and let him give her a bath. After that Makarov then dryed off her hair as he heard someone shout in pain.

"Owww it bit me!" shouted Laxus.

Makarov sighed as he should have guessed they wouldn't leave the puppy alone while he was gone. Rose gurgled as she heard that and Makarov looked at her curiously. He then put his face down to her before smiling. She reached up and rubbed his beared with her hand. She then gurgled happily at that before Makarov pulled his head back. He then walked back out into the guild hall to see Laxus tending to his hand that was bleeding from where the puppy bite him.

"Gramps that puppy bite me," whined Laxus.

"We told you to leave it alone," said Macao.

Laxus didn't say anything as he said that before he went to the bathrooms to get cleaned up. Makarov shook his head at that before going back over to where the puppy was at on the wolf fur and put the girl down on it. After that he got a drink as he sat there and looked at the girl's bat shaped necklace curiously. He knew he would need to go get stuff to take care of her sometime today and the sooner the better. After finishing his drink Makarov got up before wrapping the baby and puppy up in the wolf fur letting their heads peak out from it.

"I'll be back later," said Makarov.

Everyone nodded their heads at him as he said that. Makarov then went to the guild doors before he walked out of them. Makarov then started going around the city of Magnolia to do some shopping and as he was doing some shopping Makarov looked down at the baby to see she was looking at another building. Makarov turned his head in the direction the baby was looking to see a flower shop. Makarov curious about why the baby was looking at it walked over to it before going inside. He then started going around looking until the shop owner came up to him. The shop owner started telling him names of each of the flowers that was in the shop and as soon as he said rose the baby girl gurgled happily. Makarov looked down at the baby for a moment before he finally decided on a first and last name for the baby, but what was her middle name going to be? Makarov didn't know yet as he tried to think a little then an idea came to him.

"How about I name you Rose Vermilion Dreyar?" asked Makarov.

The baby gurgled happily as he said that and Makarov smiled as he heard that. He finally had a name for her all thanks to this shop. Makarov looked up at the shop owner before thanking him for explaining the types of flowers and helping him come up with a name for the child. The shop owner smiled as he said that before he went and got a rose and gave it to Makarov free of charge. Makarov then left there and went to other shops making sure he had everything for Rose, but he did still need to think of a name for the puppy though. Makarov sighed at that before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. After some time Makarov had everything that he needed except clothes for the child, but he was not sure what clothes to get for her. He still however went to a clothing shop and looked around trying to find something. One of the shop owners came over before she tried to help him, but no matter what clothing they tried on Rose she didn't seem to be happy with it and would cry. Makarov gave up after awhile just deciding to go without any for the time until he thought of something up.

One year has passed since that day now and it is the year X770. Over the course of the year a few things has happened that made Makarov happy, cry, and excited. The first thing that happened was Rose skipped the crawling faze and started to walk at three months which shocked Makarov and made him happy to see. Makarov noticed though that Rose was wild and energetic she was always all over the place and pretty quicky too that it was sometimes hard to even keep up with her. That also made Makarov happy though as he seen it. Another thing Makarov noticed was that if anyone else tried to pick her up other then him she would either cry, hit them, kick them, try to get out of their hands by squirming around which often ended up with a kick to their face or chin, slap them with her tail, or pee all over them. Makarov guessed that it was probably because none of them was around her age though. This did however make him worried, but it didn't matter to him. Makarov also noticed that Rose didn't seem to be bothered with not having any clothing either, but this made him cry that he couldn't find clothes for her. Makarov was surprised though when Rose brushed his tears away smiling at him giving him a smile as her fangs peaked out. The puppy also learned to start walking around the same time Rose did and the two was inseperable. They would always be playing around with each other tackling each other, giggling, and laughing.

At six months old Rose starting talking surprising Makarov at how fast she was learning and the thing was she was using advanced words as well. Makarov also noticed her start to read books at this time and this made him excited to see. She also started to get along with Laxus more as well, but she still wasn't as close to him as she was to Makarov. She was really starting to be a daddy's girl and it made Makarov happy to see that. Makarov also seen Rose give the puppy a name at this time as well which surprised him when she named her Luna. Luna had started barking as well around this time too and sometime Makarov could see Rose and Luna just sitting around looking at each other in the eyes, but Makarov was not sure what that was about. He soon learned though when he heard Rose and Luna talking to each other telepathically one day shocking him at how fast they was learning. This was also the time of fustration as well because Rose would disappear as well as Luna and it took Makarov a lot of time to search for them both which usually ended up with them appearing out of thin air surprising him.

At nine months old Rose started making her own clothing out of fur to Makarov's releif now that she had clothing to wear. Rose was now seen wearing a really nice silver and black wolf fur dress she made herself that came down to her middle thighs. Makarov didn't mind now that she had clothing on and was thankful for that. At this time Rose also started displaying magic as well making him surprised when she used Crimson Lightning which was an attack that looked like lightning, but was not. Makarov however didn't mind even though he knew that the magic was a forbidden magic. He was however worried that it might make Rose insane so he kept a close eye on her. Rose also started displaying an extremely energetic personality when it came to fighting. She would often be seen fighting against Luna as well as Gildarts occasionally when he came around the guild which usually ended with Gildarts flying into the air surprisingly or her immobilizing him with blood chains. At this time Rose also became really interested in shopping as well and she got herself two bat and two wolf barrettes that she uses to hold her bangs back. She also got some hair ties that have a couple bats and wolves on them that she uses to tie her hair into pig tails. Her hair had gotten longer and was now down to the middle of her back and no matter how many times Makarov asked if he could cut it Rose declined, but she did let him trim it as long as it wasn't a lot which Makarov agreed to. 

It was now one year later and Rose came a long ways since then. She is still close to Laxus sometimes when he reads stories to her or when he is giving her a light show with his magic, but other then that she is still a daddy's girl. Rose has also displayed a great deal of abilities that Makarov couldn't even fathom, but so far she hasn't showed any sign of going insane at all which made Makarov curiously. Makarov asked her a few times if she felt alright, but Rose claimed she's strong as a wolf so Makarov didn't question it anymore. He did still kept an eye on her though. She was now starting to read more advanced reading material that was far beyond most peoples intelligent levels. She has also displayed more of her magic at this time as well when someone makes her mad it often ends with them running and diving into a table. She also used some attacks like Blood God Wolf's Iron Fist, Blood God Wolf's Howl, Blood God Wolf's Crimison Elbow, and Blood God Wolf's Lockdown Strike. She also started to display other abilities as well like Conjuring Bats and Thought Projection that looked so real it didn't even really look like a Thought Projection. It looked like another person that could interact with other people and objects, but had no presence at all. Makarov also found abother ability one day when Rose accidentally cut herself pretty badly that it made him panic, but a moment later it started to heal rapidly all on it's own which shocked and surprised him. Rose called it Rapid Regeneration which Makarov had to admit it did fit. Makarov also found Rose floating in the air as well which surprised him, but made him smile at how fast she was learning again. Throughout the year Makarov also noticed Rose likes meat and she tends to eat it raw as well. Makarov didn't mind it as he allowed her to do so, but the thing was Rose tended to be hungry every two hours even after eating. Makarov was trying to find a way to slow down her hunger, but so far nothing. Little did he know Rose was already working on that already.

It was now the year X771 and Rose was now two years old. There was no difference between her in Laxus at this point. Rose displayed a new skill she learned surprising Makarov when he tried to give her a bath. She used Blood God Wolf's Crimson Bath to change the water to blood and she seemed to enjoy bathing in it. Makarov noticed that Rose seemed to relax when she took a bath in blood and decided to leave it be. Makarov also seen her display a few more new magic skills one day when she was fighting Gildarts when he came back to the guild like Blood God Wolf's Breakdown Fist, Blood God Wolf's Crushing Fangs, Blood Sheild, and Blood Body. Then one day Makarov was shocked when she displayed a few more abilities as well. She displayed the ability to control and manipulate other magic to do as she wanted with or even nagate them which she calls telekinesis and Makarov agreed that it fit. The second one she displayed was when she looked at Makarov and asked him why there was a body of a girl in the basement of the guild making Makarov freeze in place in shock. Makarov questioned how she knew about that and Rose said because he knew about it surprising Makarov as he heard that. Makarov realizing he can't hold secrets from her decided to take her down into the basement of Fairy Tail and show her before explaining who it was, what it was, and about the three great magic of Fairy Tail. Rose asked him if it could pose a danger to the other guild members and put them in danger surprising Makarov. Makarov never thought about that before and started to get worried, but Rose claimed that she will protect Fairy Tail making Makarov smile and ruffle her hair as she giggled.

In the year of X772 Cana Alberona joined Fairy Tail and Rose smiled as she seen her before running up to her and introducing herself as well as Luna. Makarov seeing this smiled glad that Rose had someone that she could talk to now. Even if they was about three years apart form each other it was better then anything to Makarov and since they was both girl's it worked better this way. Makarov also noticed Rose disappear at times and questioned her about it, but Rose smiled saying she just practicing. Makarov nodded his head at her before letting her go about the guild again. Cana and Rose could be seen going shopping in town sometimes as well which they both enjoyed together. Cana questioned Rose on how she could read such advanced books already and Rose shrugged saying she don't know. Cana decided to drop the subject altogether guessing she wouldn't get anywhere with that.

In the year of X774 Gray Fullbuster joined Fairy Tail and Rose who was now five years old ignored him as she seen him, but she did introduce herself to him as well as Luna. Gray was surprised just like Cana when Rose introduced herself as Rose Dreyar. They asked if she was Laxus' sister, but Rose said she is Makarov's daughter and Laxus' Aunt further surprising them. Rose didn't talk to Gray much after her introduction though and continued to hang out with Cana and Luna. Though when Gildarts came back on the rare times they would go at it again. Gray and Cana was shocked when Rose made Gildarts fly into the air of the guild or when she sent him through one of the guild walls. On other days she would be chasing Luna around the guild jumping on top of tables or over them as they ran about making Gray and Cana surprised. Other then that she spent the rest of her time up in the Guild Master office with Makarov or going shopping with Cana.

In the year of X776 Erza Scarlet joined Fairy Tail and Rose introduced herself to her as well as Luna which surprised Erza. When Gildarts returned again Rose and him got into it before she sent him flying through a guild wall destroying it. Erza ended up joining after that and the two headbutted each other as they started calling each other names. They then went at it before Rose kicked Erza through the guild walls a moment later. On other days Rose would chase Luna around the guild again. She also spent her time going shopping or looking around town. The rest of her time though is spent up in the Guild Master office with Makarov, reading a very advanced book again that she seemed to enjoy, or training. That same year Rose was selected for the S-Class promotion exams at the age of seven which she dominated and passed becoming the youngest mage to become S-class. Makarov was very proud of her becoming a S-Class mage at such a young age.

In the year X777 Natsu Dragneel joined Fairy Tail and Rose who was eight years old introduced herself to him as well as Luna which surprised him. When Gildarts showed up at the guild Rose and him will get into it again before Rose sent him flying through the air crashing into the guild walls. This shocked Natsu seeing Rose's strength and how she defeated Gildarts so easily. Erza and Rose then got into it again as they headbutted each other before they started calling each other names. They then went at it before Rose hit Erza in the head with her tail making her fly through the air and crash into the guild wall surprising Natsu more. On other days Rose would chase Luna around the guild. She also spent her time going shopping or looking around town and going on S-Class missions which she returned from relatively quickly making it look like S-Class jobs are simple and easy. The rest of her time though is spent up in the Guild Master office with Makarov, reading a very advanced book that she always enjoys or training. 

In the year X778 Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss joined Fairy Tail and Rose who was now nine years old introduced herself to them as well as Luna which surprised them, but Mirajane seemed distant. Rose however solved that issue as she helped Elfman and Lisanna with learning magic. After that the siblings seemed greatful and happy to Rose for helping them out, but Rose waved it off saying it was nothing. When Gildarts showed up on the rare ocassions he did Rose and him will get into it before Rose sent him either flying or crashing through a guild wall surprising Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna with her strength. Erza and Rose then got into it as they headbutted each other before they started calling each other names. Finding out Rose became a S-class mage at the age of seven surpised Mirajane and she ended up joining as well in a three way clash between them. Rose sent them both flying threw the air before crashing into the guild walls one after the other quickly. Some days she would be off with Luna doing S-class missions. Other days she would be either chasing Luna around the guild, going shopping around town, up in the Guild Master office with Makarov, reading a very advanced book that she always enjoys, or training. In this same year Natsu found and egg which he and Lisanna hatched together and named the creature Happy. That same year Laxus became an S-class mage defeating Cana in the process which greatly upset her. Romeo Conbolt was also born at this time as well.

In the year X780 Erza became an S-class mage and Rose who was eleven years old was already living independently for a whole year at this time moving out a year ago out of Makarov's house and into her own house which was a mansion she had built in Magnolia town.

In the year X781 the Alvarez Empire attempted to invade Ishgar in order to capture Lumen Histoire, but Rose who was twelve years old stopped them by unleashing Blood Retribution shocking everyone as she destroys a massive amount of land in the process. Do to her destructive performance during this time Rose gained the alias "The Blood Sorceress" as a title and became feared throughout Ishgar. The Magic Council tried to arrest her for massive destruction and the use of forbidden magic, but Rose casted Blood Chains on them immobilizing them and telling them that they will leave her alone or they will suffer her wrath. Rose then let them go and they took off fearfully. In this same year Gildarts left for the 100-year mission in order to get stronger. Loke disobeyed Karen Lilica, and the latter is killed by Angel. Loke is saved by Rose intervening and stating that Loke did nothing wrong as Karen was the one that mistreated her spirts in the first place. Rose then went on and said Celestia Spirits should be treated as equal beings just like everyone else. Touched by her words Loke was able to return to the Celestial World and Rose is given his key for safe keeping until she finds someone worthy to hold onto it. Mira became an S-class mage at this time.

In the year X782 Lisanna is sent to Edolas after she presumably died. Mystogan becomes an S-Class Mage.

* * *

 **AN:** This is just some story I thought up of, but I thought it sounded interesting so I decided to get started on it. I'll be going back to working on the others as well since I'm currently working on some chapters. Keep in mind that Rose is Laxus' Aunt as she is Makarov's daughter. Rose is not someone to take lightly as you'll see throughout the story. Anyways this is where the prologue ends and the story starts off at. Some of the story will be similar to the anime while some of it will be different as well. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story and have fun reading it.

Incase you are wondering I don't know when the others join the guild or when everyone does so either. Except for a few of them so I'm limited on what I can say at the moment on that, but just because I didn't write them in the story don't mean they are not there so do keep that in mind. Also I'm not exsactly sure if the invasion attempt from the Alvarez Empire was out in the ocean or nearby land, but either way Rose destroys the lot of them with Blood Retribution and if you don't know what that is well you'll find out throughout the story. Anyways if you know what year the others join feel free to let me know so I can possibly add them in.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know Fairy Tail or anything related to it, but I do own my own Oc's that I created out of my head personally.


	2. Team Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the year x784 now and Fairy Tail still stands to this very day. Now follow as the story begins and see what happens and goes down as the story continues.

A group of Mages known as the Magic Council meet and discuss the problems that the Fairy Tail Guild has caused for them. Meanwhile, in the town of Hargeon, a teenager named Natsu Dragneel and his blue talking cat named Happy arrive, looking for an individual named Igneel. At the same time, a young girl named Lucy Heartfilia is milling around shopping, runs across a few girls pining over someone named Salamander, literally throwing themselves at his feet. Lucy also nearly gets swayed into falling for him but is brought to her senses when Natsu bumps into her after rushing into the crowd upon hearing Salamander's name. However, upon finding out it wasn't who he thought it was, he goes to leave the scene, which earns him the animosity of Salamander's fans. Salamander himself calms the crowd down before departing, inviting them to a party on his private yacht.

Lucy goes to Natsu, thanking him for breaking her out of Salamander's spell, explaining that he is using illegal Magic to make the girls fawn over him. Lucy offers Natsu a meal as a reward, which he and Happy gladly accept. At the cafe, the two get to know one another. Natsu explains his quest to find Igneel, who, as it turns out, is not a person, but rather a Dragon, much to Lucy's surprise. The two then part ways, and Natsu vows to pay Lucy back. Lucy then looks over a magazine with pictures of Fairy Tail Mages and expressing her wish to join their guild. Salamander suddenly appears and, infatuated with Lucy, invites her to join him in the party on his yacht. Lucy is initially suspicious, but agrees to come when Salamander promises to show her the way to Fairy Tail. Night soon falls and Natsu and Happy are having no luck in their search. As they're resting for the day, they overhear some girls talking about Salamander and his relationship to Fairy Tail, peaking Natsu's curiosity.

Meanwhile, Lucy is on Salamander's boat, who constantly flirts with her. He then uses his Magic to make the liquid in the wine float and tries to get Lucy to drink it. However, she realizes its another one of his tricks, specifically that he'd laced the wine with sleeping drugs, and confronts him on it. Indeed, he comes clean revealing himself as a Mage named Bora who was using his Magic to lure girls to his boat, drug them, then sell them into slavery. His henchmen soon reveal themselves, restraining Lucy and tossing her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys into the water to keep her from trying anything. Just as Bora is about to brand Lucy, Natsu suddenly crashes onto the boat and confronts Bora about his relationship to Fairy Tail. Happy carries Lucy off to safety using his Aera Magic, but it wears off mid-flight and both Lucy and he fall into the ocean.

Back on the boat, Natsu finds himself hampered by his chronic motion sickness. Lucy manages to find her keys and summons Aquarius who, despite her moody attitude, uses her powers to sweep the boat onto shore with a tidal wave. Those on board survive the crash and, with the boat no longer rocking, Natsu can now focus and use his full powers revealing that  _he_  is a member of Fairy Tail and has never seen Bora before at the guild. Bora tries to attack him with some Fire Magic but Natsu simply eats it then goes on the attack. Happy explains to Lucy that Natsu's Magic is that of a Dragon Slayer, which was taught to him by Igneel himself. The Fire Mage soon beats them but goes overboard and ends up destroying the port in the process. Soon, the military arrives, at which point Natsu, Happy and Lucy run for it. Along the way, Natsu promises to show Lucy where the real Fairy Tail is, much to her joy.

The Magic Council soon receives word on their antics but one of the members, Siegrain, defends them and tells the council to leave them be as the world wouldn't be fun without them.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy soon arrive in Magnolia Town where the Fairy Tail Guild lays and Lucy experiences first hand the rowdy atmosphere when Natsu starts a brawl by kicking Krov, the one who gave him the supposedly false information on Igneel. Among the members introduced are Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Mage and a rival to Natsu who unconsciously strips, Cana Alberona who drinks rum by the barrels, Elfman, who preaches about manhood then unceremoniously gets knocked out, Loke, a womanizer who instantly hits on Lucy but backs off when he realizes she is a Celestial Spirit Mage. And finally Mirajane, the poster girl of Fairy Tail and bartender of the guild who assures Lucy that brawls happen all the time, before getting decked with a bottle and gains bloody head, though it doesn't seem to flinch her.

After a bit of fighting barehanded, the Fairy Tail Mages begin to resort to using their Magic but are stopped by their guild master, Makarov Dreyar, who angrily tells the bunch about the complaints he gets from the Magic Council for the members' antics and methods which usually leads to collateral damage. After reprimanding them a bit, Markov goes on to say they should forget the council and do what they think is right as it is the Fairy Tail way, and the members all cheer in agreement.

After everything dies down and night falls, Lucy is officially made a member by Mirajane via a stamp on her right hand. Natsu meanwhile goes to the job board to look for work. Just as he is about to consider one, he overhears a child, Romeo Conbolt asking Makarov when his dad, Macao, will return. He was worried as Macao hadn't been back within a week like he had promised, after going off to a mission on Mt. Hakobe. Makarov, however says he hasn't heard word from him and tells Romeo to go wait at home. When Makarov refuses to send a search party after him, Romeo punches him in the face and leaves in a huff. Upon seeing this, Natsu leaves, intent on going to look for Macao. Mirajane guessing its due to his own parental abandonment of Igneel, who she reveals raised Natsu as a child but suddenly left him alone without warning one day. Soon Natsu with Happy and Lucy, who decided to tag along, are on a carriage to Mt. Hakobe. Lucy discovers, much to her dismay, that Mt. Hakobe is a snow covered land which she came ill prepared for. The three continue on, with Lucy using her Celestial Spirit, Horologium, a grandfather clock-like spirit that she able to ride in. Natsu reveals that Macao's job was to subdue a monster known as a Vulcan, an ape-like monster with tremendous strength which terrifies Lucy even more.

Natsu calls out to Macao through the snowstorm, but something finds him in the midst of his search: The Vulcan itself. However, rather than fight Natsu, the Vulcan dashes past him and grabs Horologium with Lucy inside and takes it back to its lair. Horologium later disappears due to his time limit expiring, leaving Lucy to fend for herself. Luckily, Natsu manages to find the lair and demands the Vulcan show him where he hid Macao. The Vulcan however tricks Natsu into looking over a cliff, which it pushes him over. Angered at this, Lucy goes to summon the Celestial Spirit Taurus to combat the Vulcan. However, before he can attack, Natsu reappears and attacks Taurus, thinking he's an enemy and knocking him out. When asked how he survived, Natsu shows that Happy caught him using his Aera (and able to counteract his motion sickness as he doesn't consider Happy "transportation").

The Vulcan once again goes on the attack and a battle between it and Natsu ensues. Natsu however triumphs when he manages to melt some of the metal from Taurus' axe, which the Vulcan used against him, into fire and power himself up to deliver a finishing blow. As the Vulcan lays defeated, it suddenly turns into Macao, who nearly falls through a crack in the wall where Natsu knocked him into and over a cliff. Natsu manages to grab him, followed by Happy grabbing him, Lucy grabbing Happy and a revived Taurus helping Lucy pull them up. As they treat Macao's wounds, Happy surmises that the Vulcan must have taken over his body during the mission. Macao confirms it, having defeated 19 Vulcans before the 20th and final one possessed him. The bunch soon heads back to Magnolia and returns Macao to his son. Romeo apologizes to Macao after nagging his dad to do a big mission after being teased by the resident kids. Macao kindly apologizes as well for making him worry, telling him next time the kids tease him, he can gloat that his old man defeated nineteen Vulcans. With the mission completed Natsu, Lucy, and Happy head back to Fairy Tail with Romeo thanking them for bringing back his father.

* * *

Lucy finally manages to find herself a new home within the town of Magnolia. After she comes out from an enjoyable bath she finds Natsu and Happy milling around her place, having somehow broken in without her noticing. After scolding them for breaking in she decides to let them stay, and the three sit around a table and chat, eventually discussing about Lucy and her Celestial Spirits. After showcasing both her Silver Keys and Gold Keys, Lucy decides to make a contract with a recently acquired Silver Key right away. After summoning her new Celestial Spirit Nikora, named Plue, Lucy shows her friends how a Celestial Spirit Mage makes contracts with Celestial Spirits. After doing so, Plue gives Natsu the idea of forming a team with Lucy, to which she agrees without hesitation and thus Team Natsu is born.

Natsu soon pulls out a flyer for a new job in Shirotsume Town, with its objective being to simply retrieve a book. Although the reward for the completion of the mission is 200,000 Jewel, Lucy gets a bit weary when she finds out that they'll have to deal with the perverted Duke Everlue who wishes to hire a blonde maid, and even more so upon hearing that Natsu and Happy already have a plan in store for the mission. Meanwhile. at the Fairy Tail Guild, Levy McGarden, along with Jet and Droy, notice that the flyer for the particular mission is gone, with Mirajane explaining that Natsu already took it. Makarov, however, states his suspicion when he reveals that the reward got bumped up to 2 million Jewel, much to the shock of the other guild members. Elsewhere, Team Natsu is already on their way to Shirotsume, completely unaware of the new information.

The trio soon reaches their destination, with Natsu and Happy deciding to get something to eat while Lucy is wandering around the town. Later she meets up with the two again, who are now dressed as maids as part of their plan to infiltrate Duke Everlue's mansion, only to reveal that it was just a joke. Afterwards, the trio meets their clients, Kaby Melon and his wife, raising suspicions to Lucy as she finds the Melon name familiar. After the formalities, Kaby reveals that the objective is to retrieve a certain book and destroy it, with 2 million Jewel being the reward should they succeed. The trio is shocked upon hearing this but Natsu is more pumped then ever to get started. Lucy wonders about the reward being raised but Kaby simply responds by saying that he just can't allow the book to exist. Before he can elaborate further, Natsu grabs Lucy and the team heads for the Everlue Mansion, unaware that security has been tightened due to another guild failing the mission a week ago.

They all soon arrive at the mansion and Lucy reaches the front door, posing as a maid applicant in hope of distracting Everlue. One of the maids suddenly smashes through the ground to respond to her application, followed by Everlue himself. After taking one look at Lucy, Everlue immediately rejects her as he considers her "ugly", and Lucy, devastated, regroups with the others after which Natsu decides to change the plan. However, the trio is unaware that Everlue knows that they're Mages, having caught a glimpse of Lucy's Fairy Tail mark on her hand so he, along with his two other guards, is prepared for them.

The team makes its way to the roof via Happy's Aera, having decided to just sneak in and take the book despite Natsu's wish to bust in, beat people up, and take it. Natsu melts a bit of a window and opens it from the inside, allowing the trio to access the house and from there, they try to sneak around the mansion unnoticed. However, they're almost immediately detected and attacked by Everlue's maids but Natsu manages to take them down quickly. The team then makes its way to one of the rooms which happens to be the library.

They quickly look through the bookshelves and find the book DAYBREAK. Before they burn it, though, Lucy notices that the book is written by Kemu Zaelon, one of her favorite authors, and prevents Natsu from burning it as she wishes to read it first. Suddenly, Everlue joins them, having purposely let the trio roam free in the mansion to find out what they were after. As they squabble on what to do, Natsu scolds Lucy for stalling but Lucy refuses to let him burn the book so she decides to read it immediately instead.

Soon, Everlue's guards reveal themselves to be the Vanish Brothers, members from the Southern Wolves guild. Both sides then confront each other, except for Lucy who continues to read the book. She realizes that there is something more to the book so she tells Natsu to buy her some time as she approaches another room to finish reading it. Everlue, curious about the secrets the book could hold, goes after her so Happy follows to help her. Meanwhile, Natsu faces the Vanish Brothers who underestimate him since he is a Fire Mage, as revealed to them by Everlue's crystal ball. The Vanish Brothers then claim that Mages are weak against them since they train their Magic rather than their bodies and then proceed to attack. Natsu, who effectively dodges their attacks, points out they haven't hit him yet so the Mages prepare for their ultimate attack.

Even though Natsu gets hit by the attack, he survives it, much to the surprise of the Vanish Brothers who claim that noone has survived it until now. Natsu then uses his Fire Dragon's Roar against the two but the younger brother uses his frying pan to absorb the attack and then fire it right back at him. Nevertheless, Natsu simply eats the flames, powers up and then hits both brothers with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, knocking them out in the process. Natsu then sets off to look for Lucy, unaware that Everlue's head maid regained consciousness.

In the sewers, Lucy, having finished reading the book thanks to the Gale-Force Reading Glasses she had with her, is surprised with the book's content. She decides to deliver the book to Kaby Melon but she is interrupted by Everlue who uses his Diver Magic to ambush her, knocking her keys off her belt in the process. Everlue then tries to get Lucy to talk on what was inside the book but to no avail, even under the threat of breaking her arms. However, before the Duke can carry out the act, Happy flies in and saves Lucy, kicking Everlue in the face. Now free, Lucy grabs her keys just as Everlue attempts to attack again, and as she dodges his attacks, she reveals that Everlue forced Zekua Melon to write the book for him, with the Duke himself as the main character, after he refused to do so the first time.

Since Everlue was a politician, he could easily ruin the Melon family by revoking their citizenship, keeping them from getting jobs as merchants this way. Zekua then agreed to write the book but Everlue, angry at the first rejection, put Zekua in a solitary cell and forced him to stay there until the book was finished, crushing Zekua's spirit as a writer.

Surprised that Lucy knows all of this, Everlue inquires on where she got the information, and Lucy replies that it is all in the DAYBREAK book as Zekua was also a Mage who cast a Magic spell so that the information will not be revealed to the likes of people like Everlue. Lucy also reveals that the real message is to someone else so Duke doesn't have the right to possess the book.

Lucy then summons her Celestial Spirit, Cancer, while Everlue begins to panic, thinking that the book might have information on his corrupt business practices. He then reveals that he is also a Celestial Spirit Mage so he calls out the spirit Virgo, who turns out be the head maid of the mansion. However, she doesn't come alone as Natsu had grabbed onto her as she was being summoned, which is supposed to be impossible as no human can survive in the Celestial Spirit World, summoning him as well as a result. Shortly after, Lucy tells Natsu to take care of Virgo which he does with one punch. Meanwhile, Lucy wraps her whip around Everlue and sends him flying into Cancer who delivers the final strike, cutting off Everlue's hair and therefore ultimately defeating him.

With the book acquired, the team heads back to Kaby Melon's mansion and presents him with the book. Kaby is shocked to see that the group didn't destroy the book, but Lucy responds by explaining how she figured out why he was so desperate to have it destroyed, the reason being that he is the son of Kemu Zaelon, which is an anagram for his real name: Zekua Melon, also revealing that all he probably wanted was to protect his father's legacy. Kaby then recounts that 31 years ago, his father suddenly came home after three years of being detained and then immediately cut his own writing hand off with an axe, vowing to never write again. When he was soon taken and treated in the hospital, Kaby scolded him for writing such a trashy story for Duke. Zekua agreed but his reasoning that the pay was good angered Kaby, who turned his back on his dad for supposedly throwing his pride away as a writer. Not long after, Zekua committed suicide. Kaby, however, came to regret his actions and wished to destroy the book to make amends to his father.

Before he can do so, though, the Magic in the book activates and the words on the title begin to rearrange themselves into "DEAR KABY". Lucy explains that Zekua, under the pen name Kemu Zaleon, cast a spell on the book that shuffled the words and that he quit being a writer not because he wrote the worst book of his career but rather because he'd written the best book he ever did, one specifically aimed at his son, Kaby. Realizing what Zekua's last words meant, Kaby breaks down in tears and thanks the trio for bringing the book to him.

As the Mages prepare to head off, Natsu declines the reward, since they didn't technically fulfill Kaby's request. Kaby and his wife are more than happy to give it to them, but Natsu steadfastly refuses, much to Lucy's dismay. Natsu then turns to leave, telling Kaby to return to their real house, revealing that Kaby wasn't rich and in fact was just using a friend's house to make himself look as a rich person to attract Mages for the job, which Natsu figured out due to his sense of smell. Even without the reward, Lucy is happy that everything turned out alright for Kaby. Natsu can't help but tease Lucy for this, as he explains to have figured out that Lucy was a writer herself, which was why she was so adamant on not burning the book. Lucy is shocked that he figured this out and makes Natsu promise not to tell anyone as the team heads back to Fairy Tail, with their first mission together accomplished.

* * *

Lucy begins to search for her next job but has a hard time on deciding which one. Mirajane tells her that she contact her if she finds one she wants due to the Master being off at the annual Guild Master meeting. She then explains to Lucy about the structure of the Magic World government and how the peace is maintained. She also informs her about the Dark Guilds which don't follow the rules of the council. Shortly after, Natsu and Gray begin their usual bickering while Loke flirts and tries to ask Lucy to form a team with him. However, Loke notices Lucy's Celestial Spirit Keys and quickly runs away from her in panic. Nevertheless, he arrives moments later to tell the guild about Erza Scarlet's return, much to everyone's shock. Erza then walks in the guild, carrying a giant monster horn and soon starts to scold everyone for their bad habits as well as the trouble they have caused. She later asks where are Natsu and Gray and Lucy is surprised to see them afraid of Erza. Mirajane explains how Erza could easily beat up anyone, like Natsu, Gray and Loke, to a pulp, making her a fearsome Mage. Erza then asks Natsu and Gray to form a team with her and help her on her next mission. Due to such act, Mirajane comments that they could be Fairy Tail's strongest team ever.

The next day, everyone arrives at Magnolia Station, waiting for the train's departure. Once there, Natsu and Gray continue their argument while Lucy, asked to watch the two, tags along. Erza then arrives pulling a cart full of luggage bags. Before they leave, Natsu tells Erza that he will come only if they have a match upon return. Erza accepts Natsu's challenge and so the team gets on the train. On the train, Natsu gets motion sick so Erza decides to knock him unconscious to make him feel better.

After some small talk about Magic, Erza proceeds to explain their mission, having grown suspicious after overhearing some men in a bar talking about a sealed Magic Item called Lullaby. Erza adds that she initially thought they were Mages on an unsealing job, but that thought was erased when she heard the name Erigor, the Shinigami of the Dark Guild Eisenwald, who only takes on assassination requests. She then reveals that she plans to head straight to the guild with them. Upon getting off at the next station, they quickly realize they left Natsu on the train which has just departed without them.

Natsu, still sick, gets an unexpected visit from Kageyama, a member of Eisenwald. After Kageyama lightly chats with him, he suddenly kicks Natsu in the face so they begin to fight. Natsu has trouble at first since the train keeps moving. However, the train suddenly stops, thanks to Erza and the others who hit the emergency brake for his sake. Due to the sudden halt, Kageyama drops a strange flute which Natsu catches a glimpse of. Angry Natsu then hits Kageyama in the face with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. When the train starts to move again, Natsu jumps out of the train window and bumps into Gray, who is at the top of the Magic Four-Wheeler Erza is driving in order to catch up to the train. He tells everyone about the Eisenwald member who attacked him, resulting in him getting a slap in the face from Erza for not stopping the Eisenwald member, even though he was unconscious when Erza told them about Eisenwald.

When Natsu mentions the flute he saw, Lucy quickly realizes what it is and reveals the mysterious flute to be Lullaby, capable of producing an enchanted, genocidal song that sucks out the souls of anyone who hears its tune. Meanwhile, Kageyama meets up with Erigor at Kunugi Station and gives him the flute. Erza and the gang try to chase after them before they can use the Lullaby.

Erigor later gets furious with Kageyama for having someone else see the flute so he cuts a bit of his ears with his scythe as a punishment. Meanwhile, Team Natsu is still searching for Eisenwald. Happy tries to remember something he had to do something that relates to Lucy. After a while of Erza's speedy driving, they get to the Oshibana Station, only to see the damage done to it. As they rush in, they find the army pulverized by Eisenwald. They soon meet the entire Eisenwald Guild in the innermost parts of the station. Erza asks what Erigor is planning to do, with the latter replying that he plans to use the broadcasting system of the station to play the Lullaby's melody throughout the town. Erigor claims that those people who will die are simply being punished for their sin of not knowing that there are those who have been revoked of the rights they revel in. After hearing Kageyama's voice, Natsu manages to recover and ends up saving Lucy from Kageyama's attack. As Erigor flies away, he leaves the rest of Eisenwald to fight Team Natsu. With her staying to fight, Erza orders Natsu and Gray to chase after Erigor. They quickly comply while Rayule and Kageyama follow the two. 

Erza and Lucy engage the lesser members of Eisenwald, with Erza displaying her mastery at Requip. She later shows off the true abilities of her unique Magic, The Knight, by being able to quickly change into different weapons and armors and simultaneously use them against the Eisenwald Mages. Lucy helps her out by summoning the Giant Crab, Cancer, to battle, hoping to leave a good impression on Erza.

They manage to take out almost all the remaining members in an instant. Karacka realizes that Erza is the famous Titania, Queen of the Fairies, and decides to run away instead of fight. She then orders Lucy and Happy to chase him. Shortly after they leave, she collapses due to fatigue from using up too much power to drive the Magic Four-Wheeler from earlier.

Natsu and Gray continue their search. However, the two grumble about it being impossible to work together and decide to part ways when they reach a split path. Gray searches for the broadcasting room, only to find no one there. As he looks around, however, Rayule attacks him but Gray manages to evade the attack.

Meanwhile, at the Guild Masters' Regular Meeting, Makarov is conversing with the others Guild Masters about Fairy Tail. A bird suddenly arrives with a letter to Makarov from Mirajane informing him of the formation of Team Natsu. After hearing these news, Makarov panics, knowing full well the damage they're capable of doing.

Back at the station, Erza goes out to the balcony to confront the growing crowd so she yells for them to leave, revealing the Eisenwald's true motives. Upon hearing the news, the crowd immediately disperses. Soon after that, a very strong wind starts blowing all around the station.

In the midst of the fight, Rayule destroys the broadcasting equipment, much to Gray's confusion. Rayule then reveals that they never intended to play the Lullaby at the station in the first place, as they simply used it as a trap for them. He adds that Erigor's Wind Wall has probably been already set up, preventing them from leaving the station. Outside the balcony, Erza is shocked by the appearance of the wind barrier. Erigor appears before her and pushes her into the barrier. She attempts to exit but fails because of the strength of the wind. Erigor then bids her farewell and flies off.

Rayule continues to attack Gray while gloating that they'll kill the Guild Masters who are at Clover Town where Erigor's heading. However, this only proves to anger Gray who promptly grabs Rayule's face and freezes it, vowing that they'll stop them and make them regret for trying to mess with the Guild Masters.

Erza returns to the station and demands that the defeated Eisenwald members dispel the barrier. However, none of them know how. Gray soon regroups with Erza and reveals Erigor's ulterior motives. Erza then remembers that Kageyama is the one who can dispel the Magic and the two decide to capture him. Once the two are out of sight, Byard calls out to Karacka who is hiding in a pillar. Karacka appears and apologizes for his cowardice. When told that the Fairies are after Kageyama, he retorts he can't help him. However, Byard tells him that he has a much easier task for him to do.

Meanwhile, Natsu continues to rampage around the station and look for Erigor until he gets ambushed by Kageyama and his Shadow Magic. The two have a brief fight, with Natsu overpowering the latter and defeating him. The noise of their fight attracts the others to their location. Upon seeing Kageyama, Erza points her sword at him and demands him to dispel the wind barrier. As Kageyama is about to surrender, he gets stabbed from behind by Karacka, it being the task Byard gave him. Angered at his lack of respect for his fellow members, Natsu quickly takes Karacka out while Gray and Erza try to heal Kageyama. They manage to patch his wounds but the attack leaves Kageyama unconscious, much to the Fairies' dismay.

The group heads back to the lobby of the station where Natsu tries to get through the wind wall but fails. Natsu then remembers what happened at Everlue's mansion when he was able to teleport to another location by passing through the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy tells him that it's impossible as there are no Celestial Spirits outside the wind barrier for that plan to happen. Happy then suddenly remembers what he wanted to tell Lucy earlier, revealing the Virgo's Gate Key to her. At first, Lucy thinks Happy stole it but he tells her Virgo herself wanted Lucy to have it since Everlue was arrested after the Daybreak incident. When Lucy puts down the offer, Happy tells her that he thought Virgo's Driver Magic could help them get out of the barrier because she could dig a hole underground for them to escape.

Lucy quickly accepts the key and summons Virgo, who has now changed into a more petite and feminine form. Lucy tells Virgo to forget the contract for the moment and use her Magic to create an escape route for them. Virgo quickly obliges, creating a path for the Fairy Tail Mages. Natsu also brings along wounded Kageyama, stating he wouldn't feel right if he died after fighting him. Soon after, the team gets outside of the wind barrier but are still miles away from Erigor. Erza then soon realizes that both Natsu and Happy are no longer with them.

Concurrently, Erigor is using his Wind Magic to fly over a canyon leading to Clover where the Guild Masters are. Just as he sees the town on the horizon, Natsu, flying with Happy's help, slams into him with a kick and knocks him onto the railroad bridge below. Erigor recovers and the two Mages prepare for a showdown while Happy faints, having used up his power to catch up to Erigor.

The others once again use the Magic Four-Wheeler to cross the bridge, bringing Kageyama along. When asked why they saved him , Gray tells him that life and death aren't always the usual outcomes and that Kageyama as well as the other Eisenwald members should live their lives more positively. The vehicle then nearly swerves off the road due to Erza's low stamina, used up from previous events. She prays for Natsu's success in stopping Erigor.

Natsu and Erigor begin their fight. Erigor knocks Natsu off the bridge with his Wind Magic but Natsu manages to change the properties of his flames so they can help him pull himself back onto the bridge by molding it into the shape of an arm with a hand. Natsu recalls that this type of flame had been taught to him by Macao Conbolt when he was young due to his specialty in a similar type of Magic. Natsu then rams into Erigor and kicks him before the latter takes the fight to the air and attempts to hit Natsu with multiple attacks. However, when Natsu manages to block and overpower most of Erigor's follow-up attacks, Erigor activates Storm Mail, rendering all of Natsu's flame attacks useless.

Natsu is easily knocked down by Erigor and takes a direct hit from Emera Baram. While Natsu envelops himself in flames and is frustrated with not being able to get close to Erigor, Happy, now fully conscious, notices that the wind is suddenly blowing in an odd direction which is caused by Natsu's growing flames that are sucking in the wind due to the fact that fire sucks up oxygen and wind to flow towards areas with lower pressure. Happy then purposely taunts Natsu, telling him he can't win against Erigor and he should leave it to Gray. This comment angers Natsu even more so he increases his flames, nullifying Erigor's Storm Mail. Being vulnerable now, Natsu slams into Erigor with Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, successfully defeating the Eisenwald leader.

The rest of the team soon arrives to see the aftermath of the battle. Kageyama is shocked that their leader has been defeated. Natsu and Gray quarrel a bit on the win while Erza congratulates Natsu for saving the Guild Masters. Just as everything seems well, Kageyama suddenly steals the Magic Four-Wheeler and the Lullaby flute and dashes onward to Clover. Nevertheless, Fairy Tail Mages quickly move out to follow him. Night soon falls and by the time Kageyama reaches Clover, he finds that their meeting is still going and proceeds to play the flute. Before he can do such thing, though, Makarov interrupts him as he is leaving from the meeting. Realizing who he is, Kageyama asks Makarov if he'd like to hear him play a song on his flute. Makarov is initially suspicious but agrees to do so. Kageyama grins, thinking that he wins, but then after he remembers the words of Team Natsu through the whole ordeal, he finds himself becoming increasingly hesitant. Team Natsu soon arrives on the scene and is about to intervene only to be stopped by Master Bob as well as the other guild masters who insist to just watch.

Kageyama tries to force himself to play, thinking everything will change once the Guild Masters are gone. However, Makarov retorts that nothing will change and that they'll still be weaklings. Moreover, Makarov points out the importance of the guilds, places to gain friends that help each other in tough times. Ultimately, Makarov tells the latter that one can gain true strength to live strong, by striving and pushing himself every day. These words touch Kageyama so he drops to his knees, admitting his defeat. The rest of the team comes out and congratulates Marakov and everything seems to go well once again. However, the flute suddenly comes to life on its own and transforms into its true, demonic form.

The Lullaby proceeds to attack and tries to draw everyone's souls. However, Natsu, Gray and Erza easily defeat the Demon by combining their powers, much to the surprise of the Guild Masters. Unfortunately, they accidentally end up knocking the Lullaby monster onto the meeting site, destroying it in the process. This, of course, angers the other Guild Masters. Makarov and Fairies then make a run for it, except for Natsu who misunderstands and unsuccessfully joins the angry mob.

Following Team Natsu's and Makarov's escape from the other Guild Masters, Happy decides to lead everyone home. However, instead of reaching Magnolia, he leads them to the Web Valley, filled with numerous canyons and earthquakes so the group becomes lost. Shortly after, everyone starts to feel hungry but then Happy notices a pack of winged fishes, which are supposed to be a legendary delicacy. Everyone then immediately decides to fish for some, which turns out to be extremely difficult as they only manage to catch one which they decide to let Happy have. Happy immediately starts eating it while everyone looks on hungrily, but when he finishes it, he says that the fish tastes gross. 

As they continue deeper into the valley, they stumble into a village but find it deserted. Despite the presence of fresh food, Erza tells everyone not to touch it, saying that they should investigate first because the village is suspicious. While Erza and Makarov are investigating, Natsu and the others try to gather some mushrooms. However, when Happy, Gray, and Natsu each start eating them, they grow a mushroom on top of their heads. Back at the village, Erza and Makarov discover seams on the ground and they hear moaning sounds around the village. The mushrooms on Gray's and Natsu's heads soon fall off and the group heads back to the village. They notice the ground light up along with the buildings that are starting to bend. Makarov then tells everyone to head towards higher grounds. As they do, they observe the buildings turn into strange monsters. Makarov then explains that these monsters are the result of the forbidden magic, Alive, which turns inanimate objects into living things.

Erza assumes that the village must be a Dark Guild's village because of the amount of evil Magic Tools she found while investigating. They set these facts aside, though, as Makarov emphasizes on the fact that the monsters are alive and therefore can be eaten. Everyone except Lucy then attacks them and uses their Magic to "cook" them to their liking. Everyone, including Lucy, then takes a bite out of the monsters.

However, everyone soon finds out that the monsters are disgusting to the tongue and cannot be eaten no matter how hungry they are. Moments later, a Magic Circle appears again and triggers a destructive spell. Just as they are falling towards it, Makarov manages to revoke the Magic Circle and reverse the Take Over spell that let the monsters take over the bodies of the villagers. He then tells them he will refrain from reporting them to the Council if they promise to never perform such Magic again. Nobody, however, knows it was Makarov who dispelled the Magic Circle, except for Erza, who wonders how he did such thing. Everyone then leaves to head home but they are still upset since they're starving.

* * *

The group finally makes it back to Magnolia. Lucy writes a letter to her mother about the recent events concerning Eisenwald and her being part of Fairy Tail's strongest team. When she finishes, she is surprised when she sees a half-naked Gray sprawled out on her couch. After she chastises him about trespassing and stripping, he reminds her that Natsu and Erza's battle is on that day and takes her out to watch.

Back at the battlefield Natsu and Erza was standing in the center with a group of people surrounding them waiting for the show down between Natsu and Erza. Lucy showed up a moment later before shouting.

"No way!" shouted Lucy. "They're really going through with it?"

"Oh hey Lucy," said Mira looking over at Lucy standing next to Elfman.

"Well if those two value their manhood then they better go through with it," said Elfman.

"Erza's not a man," said Mira.

"But you got to admit she's manly," said Macao.

"Aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" asked Lucy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gray. "Our strongest team?"

"You, Natsu, and Erza you dumby," said Lucy. "Your the three strongest wizards in the guild."

"We are?" asked Gray. "Yeah right. What idiot feed you that line?"

Mira started crying a moment later as she heard that.

"Oh your not an idiot Mira," said Gray.

"Smooth move Gray," said Lucy.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray their tough little dudes," said Elfman, "but neither of them are close to being the strongest. Their's guys in Fairy Tail stronger then both of them combined. Like this guy."

"But calling Erza one of the strongest women in the guild is a pretty safe bet," said Levy.

"As far as the guys it's a tough call," said Jet, "but I'll put my money on Laxus or Mystogan."

Mira started crying and whinning as she explained herself.

"Okay and this is the person that sent me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza wasn't around?" asked Lucy.

"I have to say I'm pretty excited to see how this fight turns out," said Elfman.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him," said Gray.

"It's been awhile since we squared off like this hasn't it Natsu?" asked Erza.

"I was just a little kid back then," said Natsu. "Today's going to be different, because I'm taking you down Erza."

"Well I'm not going to go easy on you," said Erza. "Infact I have the perfect armor for this occasion."

A moment later Erza was requiped into a red, gold, and black armor.

"That's flame empress armor," said Macao. "Good choice against Fire Magic."

"So now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective," said Laki.

"Come on Erza at least give the kid a fighting chance," said Wakaba.

Happy betted against Natsu by placing a bet on Erza.

Erza and Natsu started to fight, but a moment later it was put to a hault as they stopped. A voice spoke up a moment later.

"This fight is over," said the frog lady as she walked forwards. "May I have your attention please. I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council."

"No way," said Levy.

"Seriously?" asked Jet.

"Why would the Council send her here?" asked Droy.

"Am I the only one that notices she's a frog?" asked Lucy.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage," said the Magic Council Messenger. "Erza Scarlet you are under arrest!"

"Oh really?" came a female voice a moment later that made everyone turn to look including the Magic Council Messenger.

The voice came from a short little girl about four feet tall with long golden-red hair down to her ankels that shined magnificently in the sunlight and heterochromia eyes. The right eye was sky blue while the left eye was golden. She had two blackish-red horns that curled at the side of her head before point up and a blackish-red tail that swayed behind her relentlessly. Two fangs peaked out of the short little girl's mouth as she looked at the Magic Council Messenger. The girl wore a silver and black wolf fur dress that came down to her middle thighs and there was a bat shaped silver necklace that dangled down from the little girl's neck. The girl was barefoot though without any shoes or anything else.

Behind the golden haired strange little girl was another short little girl about four feet tall as well. This little girl had long whitish-red hair that went down to her waist and brilliant green eyes. She was wearing a lolita black and white dress that came down to her middle thighs or just a bit above her knees. Other then that she was barefoot just like the first girl was. She was previously standing next to the golden haired girl.

Lucy was about to ask who they was, but before she could the Magic Council Messenger spoke up.

"B-B-B-Blood S-S-Sorceress," stuttered the Magic Council Messenger frog lady.

"Why is she scared?" asked Lucy confused.

"Shhhh don't speak," said Mira quietly.

Lucy looked at her confused before going back to watching again still confused as to why everyone was being quiet.

"You come here and arrest one of are own, but how is it that an item such as Lullaby got into the hands of the Dark Guild Eisenwald in the first place?" questioned the golden-red haired girl. "After all isn't it the Magic Council's job to keep magic like that out of the hands of Dark Guilds? Yet where was you all when they got their hands on it? Sitting on you rear ends while others have to clean up your mess, because you Magic Council imbeciles can't get the job done. So to save your own rare ends you decide to throw the blame on someone else instead of owning up to your own actions. Now get out of her before you make me angry frog face."

"Y-Y-Yes right away," stuttered the Magic Council Messenger before scrambling out of the way and running off fearfully.

Everyone remained standing where they was not saying a word while Lucy just looked shocked and confused. Makarov walked over to the golden-red hair girl a moment later and Lucy watched him as he did. He looked at the golden hair girl for a moment before smiling.

"Welcome back Rose," said Makarov.

"Thank you Father," said Rose smiling.

"F-F-Father!" shouted Lucy suprised and shocked.

Rose turned and looked at her before giving her a penetrating stare that scared the crap out of her and made her shiver involuntary. She then stopped a moment later before smiling then looked at Makarov.

"A new guild member," said Rose.

"Yes," said Makarov nodding his head before looking at the other girl curiously. "So who is this Rose?"

"Oh right," said Rose turning to the whitish-red hair girl next to her before introducing her. "This is Victoria Lamar a new guild member."

"Well hello there Victoria," said Makarov. "It's nice to meet you. We will be glad to have you in the guild."

Victoria smiled, but continued to cling to Rose's wolf fur dress. Rose turned to look at her before speaking.

"It's alright," said Rose making Victoria look up at her for a moment. "Go ahead it's just my Father."

Victoria nodded her head before looking at Makarov nervously and shyly then bowed at him slightly.

"Thank you for having me," said Victoria quietly.

Makarov smiled at her for a moment. Rose then walked over to where Natsu was at before grabbing him by the ear and then dragged him over to where Gray was at a moment later.

"Owwww, owwww, owwww," cried Natsu. "Rose please... let my ear go..."

Rose however ignored him as she got to Gray and grabbed his ear as well then proceeded to drag them out into the area they was fighting a moment later.

"Owww, owww, owww," cried both Natsu and Gray.

Lucy looked shocked and surprised to see Rose drag two strong mages in the guild by the ear into the area.

"What is this about you breaking into someone's place without permission?" questioned Rose glaring at the two as she let them go in front of her.

"I-I-I... ummmm... w-w-weel... uhhhh," said Gray shaking nervously and fearfully hugging onto Natsu.

"Stay here and don't move got it!" shouted Rose.

"Aye Aye!" shouted both Natsu and Gray together making Lucy shocked and surprised.

Rose turned around before she walked over to where Mira was at before holding her hand out a moment later.

"Hand it now," said Rose.

"Rose I-I-I..." stuttered Mira.

Rose gave of a sinister dark ominous aura a moment later that had everyone shaking on the spot except for Makarov and Victoria.

"Hand it over Mira," said Rose.

Mira unable to speak nodded her head before rushing into the guild and then coming back out. She then handed Rose the key a moment later. Rose's sinister dark ominous aura disappeared a moment later.

"Good," said Rose. "I told you before Mira not to put your nose where it doesn't belong."

Rose then turned around before she walked over to Lucy who looked nervously at her shaking fearfully.

"Here," said Rose holding her hand out.

Lucy looked confused, but held her hand out and Rose dropped a key in it. Lucy looked at the key before gasping.

"What this is the key to my apartment," said Lucy surprised.

"Yes Mira had a spare key," said Rose. "What you do with it is up to you."

Rose turned around before she walked back over to where Natsu and Gray was at rubbing their painfully ears.

"The next time I find you breaking in entering," said Rose glaring at them. "Let's just say you won't get of lightly."

Natsu and Gray gulped nervously as she said that.

"That goes for you as well cat," said Rose turning and glaring at Happy.

A moment later a huge dog like creature shimmered into view behind him and started growling menacingly. Lucy turned and looked before paling as she seen it as the dog like creature was not normal to say the least. This dog like creature had two heads, two tails, and blood red eagle wings that was folded neatly against it's body. It was covered in black fur except for it's paws and the tips of it's tails which was blood red like it's eagle wings. The most fearful thing about this dog like creature was that it came up to the same height as Rose herself. A complete four feet from it's paws to it's head and the dog like creature was very strong looking as well. Happy started to become extremely scared as he paled.

"No please I dont want to be a chew toy!" cried Happy fearfully. "I'll get permission from now on!"

Lucy gulped as she feared for the cats safety.

"Alright Luna that's enough," said Rose.

Luna stopped before walking over next to where Makarov was at. Makarov petted the dog like creature not scared or fearful of her at all which surprised Lucy. Rose turned back to Natsu and Gray.

"Alright you can go back Gray," said Rose and Gray nodded his head before scrambling back to his spot. "As for you Natsu continue your fight with Erza."

"Ehhhh seriously!" shouted Lucy surprised.

"Alright!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

"Very well," said Erza.

Rose however ignored Lucy as she walked back over to where Makarov, Luna, and Victoria was at. She then turned back as she watched the fight. Natsu and Erza then began their fight again with each one throwing attacks and dodging, but it was clear to most in the guild that they was holding back in the fight. Still though they remained silent about it and didn't say anything. The fight continued for a good long time with either side giving up and holding back in the fight. Lucy looked over to where Rose was at, but seen that her, Victoria, Luna, and Master Makarov wasn't paying attention. Instead Victoria was busy petting Luna while Rose, Luna, and Makarov was continuing to look at one another. A few time Lucy seen Makarov's eyes widen in shock or surprise before recovering, but she didn't know why. She decided to ignore it and go back to watching the fight again. It didn't last much longer as Natsu started to tire out and he was knocked out by Erza a moment later.

"Looks like you got room to grow Natsu," said Erza.

Rose turned around and looked at the field before speaking up.

"Well you sure grown Erza," said Rose.

"Yes," said Erza smiling. "Now fight me!"

"Ehhhhh!" shouted Lucy surprised.

"You chellenging me?" asked Rose smiling.

"That's right," said Erza.

"It would be fair if you fought me now," said Rose. "Especially after fighting Natsu."

"Yeah, Yeah what she said," said Lucy agreeing.

"Oh that fight was boring and disappointing," said Erza.

"Ehhhh?" questioned Lucy.

Rose put her head down her face shadowed a moment later. Lucy and everyone looked at her as that happened.

"Well then," said Rose before lifting up her head fire blazing in her eyes surprising Lucy. "I guess I'll just have to give you a tougher person to fight."

"Bring it fang face!" shouted Erza.

Rose walked out on the battlefield until she got to where Natsu was at then she picked him up by his shirt with one hand and tossed him to the side in the air. Happy flew after him and caught him while Lucy gasped in shock. 

"This will be good," said Elfman.

"She's going to mop the floor with her," said Gray.

A moment later an invisible barrier went up over the area, but no one seen it except for Rose who smiled. Rose turned to Erza who got ready to fight as well. Cana started collecting bets with everyone that betted placing bets on Rose.

"Begin!" shouted Makarov.

Rose continued to stand there as Erza started her assault by requiping into her heaven wheel armor.

"Dance my blades!" shouted Erza making the blade fly off towards Rose.

Lucy watched as the blade got closer and closer and though Rose would move, but she didn't she continued to stand there watching as they got closer.

"Ahhhh she's going to get hit!" shouted Lucy worried.

A moment later though Lucy gasped as the blade went straight through her, but a moment later they started flying back at Erza extremely fast in the air even though Lucy didn't know what happened.

"What just happened?" asked Lucy confused.

"Don't bother asking or questioning it," said Gray. "No one can see what happened other then Luna and the Master."

Erza paired the blades, but the force was enough to drive her back.

"Come on Erza you know better then to use swords," said Rose.

Erza made her swords disappear a moment later before rushing at Rose and then throw a punch. There was a bang that ringed out and a shockwave that followed after that. Lucy then noticed that both Rose and Erza's fists classed against each other. Lucy continued to look on in awe as she seen that. Rose smiled and so did Erza then the two started throwing punches and kicks at each other as they danced around the field their fists and kicks continued making bangs ring out in the area and shockwaves. This continued for sometime before the two stopped blocking the others punches and kicks as they continued to hit and kick each other, but it was obvious that Erza was taking more damage then Rose was as she didn't even look harmed at all. This continued for a little while until the two broke apart standing on each side. Erza kneeled on the ground sweeting heavily while Rose continued to look at her.

"You satisfied yet?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Erza.

"Good to hear," said Rose.

The invisible barrier went down after that not that anyone else knew it was there at all.

"Now then how about we head inside the guild and get Victoria her guild mark," said Rose.

Victoria smiled and her eyes lit up in excitement as she heard that. Makarov looked at her in smiled seeing how excited she was. 

"Rose is the winner," said Makarov announcing the winner.

"What seriously, but I thought they wold continue until one of them lost," said Lucy.

"No Erza is satisfied and is too fatigued," said Mira. "She wouldn't be able to keep going. It was pointless to continue so the Master called it in Rose's favor since she's not fatigued."

"Not to mention Erza even using her magic is ineffective against Rose," said Happy.

"What is she really that strong?" asked Lucy surprised.

"Yes she's the strongest in the guild," said Gray. "Some say she's even stronger then Master, but no one knows if that is true."

"Reguardless Rose is the strongest Mage in the guild," said Mira.

Lucy's eyes widen in surprise and shock at hearing that. Rose meanwhile walked over to where Makarov, Luna, and Victoria was at. She pet Luna's head for a moment before looking at Makarov.

"Well how about we go inside Father," said Rose.

Makarov nodded his head before leading Rose, Luna, and Victoria into the guild. Lucy watched them curiously before turning to Mira as they disappeared.

"Why do they call her Blood Sorceress?" asked Lucy.

"Because of her magic," said Happy.

"What magic is that?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Rose's Magic is beautiful. Plenty of blood all around the area," said Happy with a dark face.

Lucy paled as she heard that wishing she never asked.

Meanwhile, at the Fiore Branch of the National Council, The Magic Council Messenger is greeted by a Thought Projection of Siegrain just before entering the courtroom. He questions the Magic Council Messenger on where Erza is, but the Magic Council Messenger only stated that there was interference. Seigrain was confused as to who could interfer in the Magic Council's buisness like that. Inside the court the Magic Council questions the Magic Council Messenger as to where Erza is at. The Magic Council Messenger stated that there was some interference and that it was her. The other's in the Magic Council seemed to recognize what that meant except for Siegrain and Ultear who was confused. When they asked who her was they got nothing except silence from everyone else in the Magic Council. In the end the charges was dropped due to it being a farce.

Back at Fairy Tail Rose was inside over at the bar counter with Victoria. She had the guild stamp in her hand as she looked at Victoria while Makarov sat on a stool nearby the bar counter drinking a drinking.

"So what color and where you want it Victoria?" asked Rose.

"Grey," said Victoria before pulling her dress up and patting her pelvis just above her pussy which Makarov noticed was the same place Rose has her Fairy Tail guild mark. "Right here."

Lucy's eyes widen and she blushed as she seen that, but got a glare from Rose which made her face pale in fear and her blush fade away. Rose then gave Victoria her guild mark and after that Victoria put her dress back down.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" shouted Rose.

Everyone joined in a moment later at welcoming Victoria to Fairy Tail. Rose then jumped up onto the counter before giving of a sinister dark ominous aura making everyone stop and shiver involuntary, but give their attention to her.

"There is a couple things I want to say," said Rose. "First is that as of today I'm making my own team call Team Moonlight and Victoria will be joining me in it. The second thing is..."

Rose started taping her foot while moving in a circle against the bar counter a moment later before letting her sinister dark ominous aura fade away. Everyone smiled knowing what was going on while Lucy looked confused. A moment later Rose was sprayed by Mira from behind the bar counter with beer.

"It's time to party!" shouted Rose throwing her hand in the air as everyone cheered. 

After that chaos insued as a brawl erupted, but they only resorted to punches and kicks not going any farther then that. Lucy looked at Makarov, but he seemed to just ignore everything that was going on around the guild and this made Lucy surprised. Rose continued to stand on the bar counter and a moment later Rose started singing as she danced around on the bar counter.

 _Fairy, where are you going?_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
_Oh Yeah_  
karetatte sakebu kara  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_  
  
tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
  
_Oh Yeah_  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
_Oh Yeah_  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
  
fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda  
  
_Snowing_  konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
_Fairy, slowly but surely_  
_You're walking your way,_  
_Hang in there!_  
  
warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no  _Fairy_  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
_Snowing Fairy_  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
_Snow Fairy_  
  
_Don't say goodbye_

Rose continued to dance around on the bar counter after that not stopping but going silent for a moment. Mira sprayed Rose again with beer and a moment later Rose spoke up.

"Rewind!" shouted Rose.

A moment Rose started singing again while dancing around and as she did Makarov started singing along with her.

 _Fairy, where are you going?_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
_Oh Yeah_  
karetatte sakebu kara  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_  
  
tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
  
_Oh Yeah_  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
_Oh Yeah_  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
  
fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda  
  
_Snowing_  konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
_Fairy, slowly but surely_  
_You're walking your way,_  
_Hang in there!_  
  
warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no  _Fairy_  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
_Snowing Fairy_  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
_Snow Fairy_  
  
_Don't say goodbye_

_Yeah yeah yeah Don't say goodbye_

* * *

**AN:** Here is the first chapter of The Blood Sorceress. I do hope you like this chapter. Some of the chapter didn't have much talking as I wanted to get to the point where my OC character Rose was introduced. Over all though I'd say this chapter turned out pretty interesting to say the least. The guild Fairy Tail seems to be more wild then it originally was before with Rose around, but don't worry she isn't always like that. We also got to see a couple fight scenes all the way through this time instead of it being broken up by the stupid Magic Council. Yeah I really disliked the Magic Council for several reasons to say the least. One is due to the fact that every time they do something they always screw things up more then it originally would be. Then they blame everything on Fairy Tail reguardless of the fact that they made everything worst to begin with. In this story Siegrain and Ultear do not know about The Blood Sorceress currently and won't until later on. The lines in the story that you see is to break up parts of Arcs that acutally take place as some chapters may have multiple arcs in them while others maybe completely new. Anyways enjoy reading the first chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Blood Sorceress.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Characters in Fairy Tail, or the music, but I do own the additions to the story and my own OC character Rose Vermilion Dreyar as well as any other OC's that may appear.


	3. Youngest S Class Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose who is a member of Fairy Tail has finally returned bringing with her another new member for Fairy Tail. With a new member and Team Moonlight formed Fairy Tail has a wild party, but after the days settles down what will happen next? Well the only way to find that out is by continuing to follow me as the story continues.

The next day after Rose returned to Fairy Tail and the wild night before the guild returned to normal for the most part. The mess from the previous night do to Mira spraying Rose with beer was cleaned up. Natsu challenged Erza again after Elfman asked Natsu if he was going to fight Erza again, but Natsu got one hit knocked out by Erza to the surprise of Lucy before everyone smiled. Rose was sitting on top of the bar counter next to Makarov while Victoria sat on her right next to her watching everything. She spoke up a moment later though.

"He's coming," said Rose. "I suggest you all find a comfortable place to rest."

Everyone heard that and some of them got comfortable resting their heads on tables while others got comfortable on the floor. Victoria laid her head down on Rose's lap as she said that. Mira got comfortable behind the bar counter as she laid down. Rose and Makarov was the only ones that didn't get in a comfortable place to rest. Lucy didn't either as she looked at everyone confused.

"Huh? What is going on?" asked Lucy.

"Don't question it," said Erza. "Just lay down."

Lucy decided to get into a comfortable position resting her head on a table. There was silence for five minutes with Natsu being annoyed about it. Others have already dozed off about this time except for a few of them. Lucy was one of the ones that dozed off to sleep along with Gray, Loke, and some of the older ones.

"Rose maybe you should have waited," said Makarov looking at her.

"Patience Father," said Rose. 

Even though Natsu was annoyed about having to sit still he knew better then to get up and remained in his place. Another five minutes rolled around and Makarov started to feel drowsy while Rose seemed to not be effected at all. Mira and Erza feel asleep along with Natsu and everyone else. A moment later a man wearing a dark blue cloak with bandages covering his arms and legs showed up walking through the guild. This man wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face.

"Mystogan," said Makarov noticing him as he walked over to the request board.

Mystogan took a request from the board before walking over to where Rose and Makarov is at.

"Good to see you again Mystogan," said Rose.

"Likewise Rose," said Mystogan putting the request down in front of her.

"I shall return," said Mystogan.

"Of course, but remember Mystogan before you leave lift your sleeping spell," said Rose.

Mystogan turned back around heading towards the door and as he did he started counting down before disappearing out of the guild doors. Some of the guild members like Mira, Erza, and Natsu woke up while others that dozed of before remained asleep. Mira and Erza started waking up the others around the guild after that. When they did wake up some of them started talking about what happened.

"Awe man was Mystogan here?" asked Jet.

"What a jerk," said Droy.

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" asked Laki.

"Who's this Mystogan guy?" asked Lucy.

"For one he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest Wizard," said Elfman.

"Really?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like," said Gray. "So whenever he comes here to take a job he casts a sleeping spell."

"That's kind of creepy," said Lucy.

"Master Makarov and Rose are the only people here who ever gotten a look at his face," said Gray.

At the bar counter Rose had her eyes shut while Victoria who was previously on her lap was sitting up. Makarov was next to Rose.

"That's not true. I seen him before," came another unknown voice.

 Everyone looked up at the second floor of the balcony. Elfman and Wakaba walked up speaking up.

"Laxus," said Elfman.

"Talk about rare," said Macao.

"Your never here," said Wakaba.

"And here's another contender," said Gray.

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy," said Laxus.

"Alright Laxus!" shouted Natsu. "You and me right now!"

"Getting your butt kicked once today isn't enough?" asked Gray.

"Yeah pal. If you can't even win against the red head. Why bother with me," said Laxus.

"What are you trying to say?" questioned Erza angry.

"No need to get all worked up Erza," said Gray.

"I'm saying I'm the guild's strongest wizard," said Laxus.

"Then come down here and prove it," said Natsu.

"You come to me little man," said Laxus.

"With pleasure!" shouted Natsu before running towards the stairs, but he was stopped by Makarov hitting him with his fist.

"Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu," said Makarov. "At least not yet."

"Ha think you made him grumpy," said Laxus.

"Shut up!" shouted Natsu.

"That's enough out of you Laxus," said Makarov.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo," said Laxus. "You want to know what the strongest wizard looks like?" Laxus then pointed a thumb at himself. "Your looking right at him!"

Later that night Lucy was at the bar counter along with Mira while most of everyone else was gone.

"Hey Mira let me ask you something," said Lucy. "What was the Master talking about earlier? Why can't we go up to the second floor?"

"That area is reserved for advanced members of the guild," said Mira. "The jobs that are listed on the request board up there make the ones listed down here look like child's play in comparision. They're call S Class quests."

"S-Class?" questioned Lucy.

"They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last," said Mira, "but with that risk comes a higher reward. Master Makarov hand picks the wizards he thinks are capable of handling these jobs. There are only six people in the entire guild that are considered S-Class. That includes Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, and Rose."

"What Rose is an S-class," said Lucy surprised, "but she's only what seven or eight years old."

"Actually Rose maybe small and short Lucy, but she's actually fourteen years old," said Mira correcting her.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Lucy surprised. "Fourteen!"

"Yes and she is the youngest ever S-Class," said Mira. "She was seven when she became S-class."

"What seven!" Shouted Lucy her eyes bulging in surprise and shock.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I was you Lucy," said Mira. "In my opinion there's no amount of money worth risking your life over."

"Yeah no kidding," said Lucy.

Lucy then went to her apartment, only to find Natsu and Happy exercising there. She tries to make them leave, but Natsu tells her that they are to go on an S-Class Job and Happy shows her the job request they had stolen, astounding her. Natsu tries to convince her to join them and show Makarov their true capability, but Lucy refuses to help them in violating the guild's rules. Depressed, Natsu and Happy depart, leaving the request on Lucy's floor. She finds it and spots an additional reward: the Gate Key to one of the twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits. Unable to resist temptation, Lucy chases after Natsu and Happy, eager to join them.

The next day Mira came running down the stairs from the second floor. Meanwhile Rose was sitting on the bar counter nearby Makarov with Victoria sitting next to her.

"Master I don't know what's happened, but one of the S-Class quests is missing," said Mira.

Makarov took a drink for a moment before spitting it out afterwords.

"Say what?" asked Wakaba. "One of the jobs from the second floor is missing."

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests," said Macao. "Anyone know who took off with it?"

"Well it's either someone really strong or really stupid," said Laki.

"I know," said Laxus. "A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

"It was Happy," said Mira.

"He must have stolden it for Natsu and Lucy," said Wakaba.

"They got some nerve taking on an S-Class quest," said Alzack.

"I don't know if I'll call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb," said Bisca.

"That a serious breach of the rules," said Laxus. "Hey Gramps, Aunt. Stunt like that would get you kicked out of the guild. Am I right? Not that it matters. Stunt like those three lossers are going to make it back alive with a S-Class quest."

"Laxus," said Mira as she got up to the second floor. "If you knew why didn't you stop them?"

"Oh lighten up all I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper trying to act all sneaky," said Laxus. "I had no idea it was Happy. Besides Natsu's not cleared for S-Class. I never dreamed he'd break the rules."

Mira gave him a dark look a moment later.

"Hmph you haven't given that look in awhile," said Laxus.

"This isn't good," said Makarov. "Well what job was it?"

"Lifting the curse on Galuna Island," said Mira.

"What!" shouted Makarov.

"Galuna Island!" shouted Wakaba and Macao.

"Are they insane!" shouted Laki.

"They're even dumber then we thought," said Alzack and Bisca.

"Laxus go and fetch them at once," said Makarov turning and looking up at Laxus.

"Yeah right," said Laxus. "I got better things to do Gramps and besides everybody in Fairy Tail's suppose to be able to take care of themselves. Right."

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu!" shouted Makarov.

"Father calm down," said Rose calmly who remained sitting with her eye's closed.

She opened them as Makarov and everyone looked at her.

"You all are blaming Lucy for this without knowing anything," said Rose. "I seriously doubt she had anything to do with it from the start, but most likely got dragged into it. If memory serves me correctly that mission had a Zodiac Key as a reward which most likely had Lucy give in to doing it."

"You got a point Rose," said Makarov in thought having calmed down. "Well I won't hold her responsible then."

"Yeah right she's just as much at fault as anyone else," said Laxus.

"Gray go after them and bring them back," said Rose looking at Gray and completely ignoring Laxus.

"Leave it to me I'll bring them back," said Gray standing up before leaving the guild after Natsu and Lucy.

 _"Rose do you think he'll actually be able to bring them back?"_ asked Makarov telepathically.

 _"I doubt it, but don't worry I have a plan,"_ said Rose.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy arrive at Hargeon Town, hoping to find a boat to take them to Galuna Island, the location of the request. But no sailor agrees to take them there, afraid of its curse. As they ponder their next move, Gray shows up behind them to take them back to the guild, threatening them by mentioning Erza's rage if they refuse. Natsu still wants to continue with the mission and almost gets in a battle with Gray. As they prepare their Magic, they are spotted by the last sailor Lucy and Natsu asked. He calls out to the Mages, telling them that he is willing to take them to Galuna Island. Natsu knocks out Gray, who is distracted by the man's sudden reversal, and takes him with them for fear of him tattling on them to Erza.

Along the trip, Gray, now conscious but restrained by ropes, asks the sailor why he let them on. He introduces himself as Bobo and reveals that he was once an inhabitant of the cursed island. Bobo shows them his demonic arm and questions their resolve. Meanwhile, at the island's summit, a sinister ritual is in progress.

When the team spots the island, Bobo suddenly disappears and, without his guidance, they are swept away by the waves. In the morning, they find themselves washed up on the shores of Galuna with no way to leave. They decide to continue their quest, this time with Gray willing to help. By nightfall, they arrive at the village that posted the request and are greeted by the village chief and the villagers, who show them their problem by revealing their physical deformities akin to that of Bobo's. The chief, Moka, explains that the curse began since the moon turned purple a few years back, its Magic Power turning them into Demons. At that moment, the moon comes out, its light causing the villagers to transform into Demons. Moka then adds that they revert to their human forms with the arrival of the morning, but an unfortunate few stay as Demons. The villagers are forced to kill them to prevent them from harming others, his own son, Bobo, being one such victim, a fact that shocks the team. The villagers then beg them to dispel the curse, but Moka states that the only way to do so is to destroy the moon itself.

Stumped with no solutions on how to execute the request, the team turns in for the night and heads out to explore the island the next morning. Suddenly, they are confronted by a gigantic rodent, but Gray easily defeats it. Soon after, they happen upon a temple and decide to investigate. Once inside, Natsu accidentally destroys the floor and they tumble into a hidden cave underneath the temple.

Further exploration leads them to a huge frozen Demon. Gray, visibly shaken, instantly recognizes it as the Demon of Disaster, Deliora. But before he can explain further, they hear somebody approaching and hide. Three people enter their sight, discussing about intruders on the island. Natsu realizes that they are not inhabitants of the island. The strangers then declare that they will purge all intruders and mention a mysterious ritual called Moon Drip and the name of their leader, Reitei. After the trio leaves, Gray explains that Deliora is an immortal Demon that destroyed villages from the Northern Continent and was sealed in ice by his former mentor, Ur, at the cost of her life, then furiously swears revenge on Reitei should he dare soil Ur's name. He wonders why the Demon, encased in umeltable ice as it is, was brought to the island and proposes that they remain there until nightfall as everything seems to be related to the moon. Natsu soon falls asleep while Gray starts to remember his training with Ur. Lucy summons Lyra to entertain them, but the Celestial Spirit's song moves Gray to tears. He immediately orders them to stop the noise for fear of being caught. As night arrives, they witness purple moonlight striking Deliora and move to search for its source.

Atop the ruins, they hide to observe a ritual taking place. Lyra explains that the ritual, Moon Drip, gathers the power of the moon, a power that can dispel any spell including Iced Shell. She adds that Moon Drip's mere use on such a scale might be the cause for the Island's curse. Their conversation is halted when they spot a masked figure. Revealed to be Reitei, he tells his subordinates to destroy the village on the island when he learns of the presence of intruders. Shocked, Natsu and Lucy try to figure their next move, while Gray seems to recognize the voice of the masked man.

Natsu jumps out and challenges Reitei's subordinates, but their leader orders them to continue with their task. At that moment, Gray attacks the man with his ice, only to be countered by Reitei's own ice Magic. Gray reveals that he knows Reitei, whose real name is Lyon. When Lyon's subordinates leave, Natsu attempts to stop them but is frozen by Lyon. While Happy flies away with Lucy to chase the three, Gray kicks Natsu off the temple to protect him, leaving Gray and Lyon to battle alone. Gray immediately berates Ur's senior pupil for trying to mock their master's sacrifice by reviving Deliora, but the latter responds by saying that Gray has no right to say this as he is responsible for her death. Meanwhile, as Natsu storms off towards the village, a pirate ship with Erza on board heads towards the island, the redhead determined to stop the rule-breakers.

Gray and Lyon begin their battle, but Lyon easily dominates with his one-handed dynamic Ice-Make. He mocks Gray's use of both hands while casting his Magic and states that, due to Gray's past actions that led to Ur's death, his dream to surpass her one day can now only be realized if he defeats the one thing she couldn't: Deliora. Shocked by Lyon's words and overwhelmed with guilt, Gray is easily overpowered by his opponent and defeated.

Unsure of the village's whereabouts, Natsu climbs the temple again to get a better view and finds Gray badly injured with no one else around. Natsu carries Gray and sets out for the village now that he knows its location. Along the way, Gray realizes that his confronting Deliora in the past is the same as Natsu taking the S-Class request and tearfully states that he has no right to stop his guildmate. But Natsu furiously responds that this is just Gray's insecurity after his loss talking and that Fairy Tail Mages should never let such things affect them but should push on instead.

Lucy arrives at the village and informs them about everything that has transpired. She then summons Virgo to create a pitfall to capture the enemies. However, Natsu reaches the village before their enemies and is trapped instead, shattering the ice encasing him in the process. As Lucy is shocked to see Gray's injuries, their opponents approach the village by air, riding the giant mouse Angelica, who is carrying a large bucket full of a corrosive substance that they plan to use to destroy the village.

When Angelica empties the bucket over the village, Natsu has the residents retreat to the center of the village and then uses his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to blast the jelly outwards. Although the entire settlement has been melted, everyone is safe in the middle. Their plan foiled, the villainous trio descends to battle it out.

As the villagers evacuate, one of the three gives chase riding Angelica, but Lucy manages to jump on and tickles Angelica, causing the three of them to crash. Happy immediately goes after Lucy while Natsu faces off against Toby and Yuka. At first, Natsu has trouble fighting Yuka, who specializes in neutralizing Magic. Finally, he manages to knock out Yuka by delivering a physical punch to his face. He then faces Toby and his paralyzing nails, but easily tricks Toby into paralyzing himself.

Meanwhile, Lucy recovers from their earlier forced landing just as Sherry finds her, the latter angry that she failed to perform her designated task. She immediately attacks Lucy with her Doll Attack. Lucy counters by summoning Taurus, but Sherry reveals that her Magic allows her to control Celestial Spirits. Taurus turns on Lucy and is about to kill her, but she is successful in performing a Forced Gate Closure, astounding her opponent. The Celestial Spirit Mage then fools Sherry by summoning Plue, who is too weak to harm Lucy when Sherry manipulates the dog. Infuriated, Sherry creates a Rock Doll, forcing Lucy to flee to the shore. She summons Aquarius, who is immediately manipulated by Sherry. But Aquarius' attack hits both Lucy and Sherry, as the former had known it would.

Dizzy, Sherry is unable to control her doll properly and instead engages in a brawl with an equally dizzy Lucy, who is fortunate enough to win. Before losing consciousness, Sherry calls for Angelica, who prepares to flatten a powerless Lucy. However, she is saved by none other than Erza, who defeats the rat with one slash of her sword. Glad to see her savior, Lucy quickly falls into despair when she realizes that Erza has arrived to bring back the people who went on an S-Class mission without permission.

Happy also soon finds Lucy and is summarily caught by Erza, who demands to know Natsu's location. Lucy tries to plead with her to allow them to help the islanders, but Erza states that she will immediately take back those who had dared violate their guild's rules.

The next day, Gray manages to recuperate. He finds himself bandaged and in a storage part of the village where the villagers moved to after the initial one was destroyed. A female villager directs him to a tent where his friends are. However, upon entering, he finds Erza with a tied up Lucy and Happy. She explains she was brought up to speed by Lucy and they found the village thanks to Happy.

Gray questions as to where Natsu is but Lucy doesn't know. Erza declares her intention to find Natsu and leave the island but Gray protests. When Erza remains indifferent of the trouble the villagers were in, Gray vows he's going to finish the job, even when Erza threatens him and points her sword at him. He told her that he had to help the villagers, and Erza grudgingly consigns to help, surprised Gray had stood up to her, and frees Lucy and Happy. They are happy to continue the job, though Erza reminds the two they're not off the hook.

Meanwhile, Natsu has returned to the temple, having fallen asleep in the woods that night. Inside, Toby reports to Lyon on Yuka and Sherry's defeat. Zalty reminds Lyon that the Moon Drip ritual is nearly complete and it would be bad if someone stopped it now. He also mentions both Natsu and Erza as his opponents. Lyon, however, remains confident of his abilities. Impressed, Zalty decides to fight as well. The building suddenly starts to tilt to the side. A section of the floor breaks, revealing Natsu underneath it. Zalty surmises that Natsu tilted the ruins from underground to prevent the Moon Drip from shining on the ice and unfreezing Deliora.

Natsu then attacks by blasting himself into Lyon but it turns out to be an ice clone. Lyon creates ice eagles and sends them at Natsu, who counters by blowing out fire to send him to the ground then firing flames from his feet to melt the eagles. Natsu then goes into a handstand and spins around sending fire all around the room before preparing to hit Lyon with a Dragon's Roar. However, Zalty uses his Magic to make Natsu go through the floor, causing the blast to miss Lyon. Lyon questions Zalty as to what Magic he used but Zalty just tells him he can't lose just yet.

Angered, Lyon uses his Magic to cover most of the room in ice and declares he will take care of Natsu. Natsu climbs back up and asks Lyon why he would go through the trouble of reviving Deliora. When Lyon answers that it is so he can surpass Ur, Natsu tells him to just fight her himself. But Lyon mentions she's already dead and blames Gray for it. He tries to hit Natsu with an attack but he blocks it and tells Lyon that he will punish him for causing people to suffer for such a reason.

Meanwhile, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy make their way to the temple. Gray tells them of Lyon's intentions but claims that Ur is still alive. At Erza's prompting, Gray begins to recount what happened in the past. Ten years ago, Deliora destroyed Gray's village. Ur and a then young Lyon were passing through and found Gray among the wreckage, still alive and swearing revenge against the monster. Ur took him in and begin training him in the ways of Ice-Make Magic. Gray made it obvious that he was just learning so he could fight Deliora while Lyon's ambition was to surpass Ur. While in a town shopping one day, the three overheard that Deliora is nearby.

Gray headed out to fight him despite Ur's protest that he wasn't ready yet. Gray managed to find Deliora but was no match for it. Ur and Lyon eventually managed to reach his location and in the confrontation Lyon was knocked out. Ur managed to shield both boys from a blast from Deliora though lost a leg in the process and replaced it with an ice prosthetic. She told an awakened Gray to take Lyon and leave while she dealt with the beast, though she doubts she can stop it.

Lyon awoke upon hearing this and confronted Ur, believing her to be the best Mage he knows. When she stated that there are stronger Mages then her in other continents of the world, he decided to use a spell known as Iced Shell to fight Deliora, attracting the beast to them. Ur, knowing what the spell will do to Lyon if he finishes it, froze him in place. However, she agreed with his statement that it is the only spell that will work on Deliora and used Iced Shell herself, showing Gray that the spell turns the user's body to ice to entrap their target.

As the spell was completed, Ur asked Gray to tell Lyon she died and encouraged her two pupils to go learn and see the world. Gray could do nothing but call out to her and watch helplessly as her body turned to ice and froze Deliora. Sometime later, Lyon came to and asked what happened to Ur. Gray, respecting his master's final wishes, told Lyon she died who proceeded to blame Gray for her death.

Back in the present, the foursome are confronted by Lyon's followers. Erza, Lucy and Happy stay behind to deal with them while Gray goes on ahead. He manages to break into the temple and the room where Natsu and Lyon are fighting. He tells Natsu that he is going to take care of Lyon as penance for what happened in the past. Gray assumes the stance for Iced Shell, much to Lyon's shock.

Gray demands for Lyon to take his followers and leave the island. When Lyon calls his bluff, Gray starts to activate the spell and tells Lyon it's his last chance. Unwavered, Lyon refuses and Gray goes to use the spell. However, Natsu rushes in and punches Gray, stating that it is still his fight. Gray yells he has to end it but Natsu tells him sacrificing himself is the same as running away. Before he can continue, the temple suddenly re-aligns itself. Zalty appears, taking credit for doing the deed. Angered, Natsu chases after him, telling Gray to take care of Lyon.

Once alone, the two former pupils talk, with Lyon mentioning he wasn't afraid of Gray's threat due to the fact his followers would simply melt the ice with Moon Drip, rendering Gray's sacrifice moot. Gray tries to reason with Lyon into give up on the quest and telling him that Ur is alive, explaining what Iced Shell does. But Lyon stabs Gray with an ice sword, saying he knew all along but doesn't care.

Meanwhile, Natsu continues to chase Zalty who tries to collapse a ceiling over him. Natsu easily busts through the debris but the rock suddenly repairs the ceiling. Zalty explains that it is a type of Lost Magic. When Natsu asks further, he realizes Zalty disappeared and continues the chase. Gray recovers from his wound and he punches Lyon into the wall, stating that he is done trying to save him. They decide to fight barehanded, without Magic, but since Gray is injured, Lyon gains the upper hand. However, with pure determination, Gray manages to counter his attacks.

Lyon gets up, and humiliated, uses Magic to attack Gray, who deems this unfair since they agreed to fight barehanded. Lyon states that he doesn’t care, because Deliora will be soon revived. Gray then confesses Natsu’s strength, one they should be afraid of. In the caverns where Deliora is, Zalty prepares the Moon Drip ritual but Natsu manages to find him and attacks.

Natsu states they'll stop them but Moon Drip suddenly shines down and pours onto Deliora, melting the ice. It's revealed that Toby is at the top of the temple preforming the ritual. Natsu starts to head off to deal with Toby but is stopped by Zalty who states that he won't let him. Natsu proceeds to attack Zalty, thinking that if he deals with Zalty quickly, he can take care of Toby.

Back with Gray and Lyon, the two feel the ruins shaking which the latter comments the ritual is near completion. He starts to attack Gray while telling of the trouble of finding and transporting Deliora and studying how to beat him. Gray calls him out on this, commenting how ridiculous it was. He states his disappointment that his senior would use said method. Lyon manages to get Gray to attack an ice clone of himself and sends an Ice Snow Tiger after him from behind. Thinking fast, Gray traps it with an Ice Prison.

Lyon tries to bust out of the prison but finds it won't budge. Gray tells him that one-handed ice molding is unbalanced and he can't use his full power at important times. Gray then makes an ice cannon and fires it at Lyon, blasting him into a wall which finally defeats him. As he falls, Gray tells him that is what Ur taught them. He then proceeds to freeze his wound but a roar suddenly sounds around the island, signalling Deliora's release. Gray realizes this and considers using Iced Shell once more.  
  
Outside, Erza, Lucy and Happy hear Deliora's roar and decide to go in the temple to stop the ritual. Meanwhile, Natsu continues to fight Zalty. He is hit by his crystal ball but manages to smash it. Only for it to reassemble itself and slam into him once more. Zalty explains that his magic, The Arc of Time, allows him to rewind, stop and fast forward time on objects. He fast forwards the ball and hits Natsu multiple times with Natsu unable to counter. However, he notices that the Magic doesn't work on living beings.

Natsu, suspicious, asks Zalty for his real motives in joining Lyon. Zalty comes clean and states he doesn't believe Lyon can truly defeat the beast. He's only using Lyon to revive Deliora so he can bring it under his control. Natsu becomes angry that all their motives were just for selfish reasons and continues his attack on Zalty. Zalty tries to collapse the ceiling over Natsu. But he blasts through it and straight for Zalty, hitting him with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

Meanwhile, Erza finds Toby and knocks him away from the ritual site but it is too late. The ritual is complete and Deliora begins to fully awaken. Gray manages to reach the area in time to witness its revival. Natsu states they have to work together to beat it. Lyon, despite being heavily wounded, crawls to the area as well, still stating he is the only one that can beat it. As he gets to his feet, he prepares to combat Deliora, wanting to surpass Ur. But Gray knocks him out and once more takes the Iced Shell stance, figuring it's the only way to beat it.

Lyon threatens to repeat the ritual again if he uses the spell. But before anything can be decided, Natsu steps in front of Gray, stating he'll fight it. He tells Gray that he stopped him before because he didn't want him to die. These words stop Gray from using the spell as Natsu prepares to battle Deliora who raises his fist to smash Natsu. But before it can bring it down, it suddenly begins to break apart, much to the three's astonishment.

Lyon then realizes that Deliora was long since dead, having been frozen by Ur for ten years, this ice slowly sapping away its life. The ice that was covering Deliora flows into the ocean and Lucy, Erza, and Happy rejoin Natsu and Gray. Gray still believes that Ur is still alive even though she no longer has a human form and will always watch over her two pupils, hoping they would stop fighting for good.  
  
Natsu, Happy and Lucy start to celebrate the completion of their S-Class mission. But the mood is soured by Erza, who tells them it's not over yet. They may have stopped Deliora but the curse of the village is still in effect. Gray turns to Lyon who comments he doesn't know as he never interacted with the villagers nor did they interact with him. He also mentions that in the three years they've been doing the ritual, the Moon Drip never affected him nor his followers and warns that the village may be hiding something. The group heads out, but Gray stays behind for a while and imparts to Lyon that he should join a guild to find a new goal.

One of the villagers directs them back to the original village spot which, much to the group's surprise, has been rebuilt. They soon meet the village chief again who thinks they were responsible for the restoration of the village. He thanks them and asks once more to destroy the moon. Erza gathers the villagers together and deduces from their explanations that the timing between the appearance of the purple moon and Lyon's doing the Moon Drip ritual for three years seems a bit off. She asks the villagers why they never bothered to investigate themselves. The chief answers that it's usually a tradition not to wander away from the village but they did try to go to the temple to see what was going on. However they'd always seem to reappear right back at their village.

Erza requips into her Giant Armor, an armor that increases throwing power, and tells Natsu that its time to destroy the moon. She explains the plan: Natsu will use his fire power to increase the velocity of her spear as she throws it in order to reach the moon and destroy it. The plan goes off without a hitch, but rather than destroy the moon it seem to break a part of the sky and shatters it.

Erza explains that the Moon Drip ritual had a side effect of leaving residue Magic over the island that crystallized and covered it like a dome which is why it seemed like the moon had turned purple. With the layer gone, the Magic wears off but it doesn't seem to change the villagers back to normal. However, Erza tells the group that that was their true appearance. Galuna Island is an island of demons. The Moon Drip had affected their memories and not their forms, making them believe that they were human. The sailor from before arrives revealing himself to be a Demon too. In fact he's the village's chief son, Bobo, who reveals that he had regained his memory but left the island as he didn't want to scare the villagers in their confused state. The memory soon comes back to Demons and the village chief rejoices along with the rest of the villagers in the air that Bobo is alive.

As the villagers celebrate with a feast, Zalty talks on his crystal ball with Siegrain, who had been watching through it. He asks Zalty why he restored the village to which he answers it was a favor. Siegrain shrugs it off and comments on Fairy Tail's success, adding that he hopes they won't get in his way. Zalty agrees as he turns into a woman revealing herself to be Ultear, another one of the Magic Council members.

The next day, the fairies prepare to pull out. Erza refuses the reward of the villagers on account that they didn't officially take the job, but at the demon's insistence, they leave with the golden zodiac key. The fairies soon set sail with the villagers seeing them off. In a part of the island, Lyon's group watches them. As they start to joke around, Lyon asks Sherry if a guild would be any fun. At Era, Ultear arrives and meets with Siegrain. They are both disappointed about Deliora’s fate, and it's revealed that the daughter Ur thought dead is actually Ultear. She belittles her mother, but nevertheless, they both think highly of her magic. Ultear thinks highly of Natsu too, and Siegrain thinks that for his plan to work, he must get stronger, and he will since he is the son of Igneel.

Meanwhile the fairies arrive back in Magnolia Town. Lucy is glad for her new key which is revealed to be Sagittarius. Erza shifts the subject to their punishments which freaks out Natsu, Gray and Happy commenting the master will do "that" to them, much to Lucy's horror, but Erza mentions that it is not the Master they need to worry about. She then informs them that she was to deliver a message to them with that message being "Hell is waiting for them" which makes both Natsu, Gray, and Happy pale and shiver in fear commenting that Rose will do "that" to them, much to Lucy's extreme horror. As they continue through town, they notice the townspeople talking about something. They soon find out what when they reach their guild hall which has been impaled with metal poles. As shock turns to rage among the group, Erza demands to know what happened.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of The Blood Sorceress. I do hope you like this chapter. This chapter didn't get all that long, but that is because most of it wasn't dialogue. I was actually planing to throw in another arc in with it, but felt the need not to as I wanted to save the next two Arcs for the next one. We got to see a few interesting introductions as well in this story. This story though didn't seem to have a whole lot to do with Rose or her team at all and more focused on Team Natsu, but don't worry they'll get their turn as well. Rose is also capable of not falling asleep when Mystogan shows up and more will be explained about Rose in the near future. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next explosive chapter of The Blood Sorceress.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters, but I do own the additions to the story as well as any OC characters.


End file.
